Squib That Was No Squib
by Wernnon
Summary: Dorea was different. Unlike her brother, Harry Potter, she was told that she was a squib and would never be able to practice any sort of magic. But is it really the truth or is there something more to the story than anyone had ever realized? - OC, Gamer!OC
1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi, I'm rather new to writing altogether and while I had always liked reading fanfictions, I wasn't sure how it would turn out. In the end I think that sink or swim would be the best and in the end I will be posting this fic here.**

 **Gamer fics are always nice for me to read but I realized that slowly but surely they end up the same and I wanted to write something slightly different. hopefully my idea has some merit and whoever will be reading it will gain some satisfaction from taking time to read through it all.**

 **Thank you.**

Chapter 1: The Letter

Looking through one of the many windows that littered the decript house that she was temporarily housed in along with her twin and her relatives. Dorea thought just the situation had devolved into what it was now.

Living with her relatives was never a pleasant thing.

Her aunt petunia, the horse faced and thin woman that she was, always liked to make snide comment or two about both her and her twin, Harry, sometimes even going as far as comparing her and Harry to their parents, whom their aunt had said died in a car crash due to their drunken father.

Dudley Drusley, her more than obese uncle, was a petty man with no nonsense attitude with people he deemed 'unnatural'. Unfortunately for Dorea and Harry weird things seemed to follow in their wake making the rather large man livid with his perceived slights against his normal way of life.

Her cousin, who if the past had anything to say about it, seems content to become the same size as his dad was a bully who tried his hardest to make their lives as hard as possible. Be it by chasing them around the neighborhood with his little gang of miscreants or by destroying their important work, such as cooking or cleaning, to make trouble for them and cause Dorea's aunt and uncle to punish them. Be it piling up an enormous amount of chores on the already ridiculous list that was given to both her and Harry or locking them up without food in their bedroom.

While the life at Drusleys was hard and made Dorea's outlook on life lean more towards survival of the fitters as well as might is right, it wasn't bad enough that some had, she wouldn't dream of deluding herself into thinking that her home life was the harshest there was because really, she had few ideas in mind that could be much, much worse than it is now.

While there were many things in her life that she had found enjoyable such as books and lazing about outside in the shade of trees where there is just the right temperature, there was one thing that made her not snap at her relatives. Sure her life was bearable under their care but she wasn't a saint and she had, more than once, felt the need to show her overgrown walrus of an uncle that she was more than a little displeased with their 'care'. She had one thing that she truly wholly treasured in her life. Her twin, her brother.

Harry Potter.

He was the yang to her yin, his compassion tempered her need to exact revenge, his meekness protected by her rage.

He usually had much less work than her because unlike her, who would respond in kind to the snide remarks and physical show of authority, Harry tried his best not to react and lessen his burden as much as possible.

It was something, while Dorea didn't approve of, that worked with their relatives and if they had become mindlessly against her twin, she was there to either redirect that problem upon her and bear the burden.

The redirection was made all the more easier since she had turned six. Her before bright red hair started turning white, her brown doe eyes bled into red and her skin started losing any semblance of colour becoming more and more alabaster. With looks like that it was no wonder that Dursleys called her freakish and even people at school and in their neighborhood had taken to calling her a vampire behind her back. In truth, she had a recessive case of albinism which in the end made her susceptible to sun and warmth, making her like winter much more than other season because she could easily stay outside as the weather didn't bother her much.

But that little tidbit of information didn't really matter to her relatives, for them it was some sort of 'freakishness' that they wanted no part of.

Years went by like that without any major change before the normalcy was interrupted.

It all started few weeks before Rea's and Harry's birthday. Harry woke up early just like she did, everyday, and went close to their front door where the letters would usually be at that time.

Nothing seemed unusual at first but her twin had spotted a letter made from parchment, looking old and noble, addressed to him. Both he and Rea were curious of it and what it contained but before they could even open it Dudley had tattled on them and her uncle took the letter from them. Once they had read from where the letter had come from, Dorea could see two emotions in them recognition and fear.

She found it curious as she hadn't seen such emotions upon her uncle's face, ever. More so when one realizes that such strong emotions were brought forth from seeing a letter rather than any sort of dangerous situation.

Uncle Vernon destroyed the letter making Harry and her fearful that they would never know what was written inside but the strangeness didn't seem to disappear. Indeed, rather than recede it's limelight it seemed to trive and grow under it.

Copies of such mail slowly started coming in groups, owls would stay around Privet Drive, looking upon their house noiselessly like in some sort of horror flick. Uncle Vernon took to barricading the letter flap as to crush any chance of any letter getting through it and Dorea watched the situation with awe. She wasn't sure who was it that seemed to drive her uncle into insanity in mere days but she wished to be able to study their ways, it seemed like a useful skill.

The only thing that irked Dorea was that all the letter they had so far gotten hands on, but weren't able to open to read the contents, had the recipient of the mail stated as Harry Potter, there was no mail for her.

Then came what Dorea liked to call a breaking point for her uncle. It was Sunday and the mailman wouldn't be coming as they had their day off, something that made Vernon so chipper and happy that if it weren't for his obese frame she would be able to mistake him for a happy teen rather than his usual grouchy old self.

She wasn't sure when exactly it had started but slowly a rumbling sound started getting stronger and stronger, increasing it's strength and fear effect before all hell broke loose. Letters that seemed endless started to fly from their chimney, the fireplace was almost never used thankfully, it fly in an angle reaching almost the ceiling before falling onto the floor like leaves under the ministrations of a breeze.

Her uncle couldn't endure such stress it seemed because he chose that very day to leave their suburban house and temporarily relocate to an old and weary house upon a small rock miles off the shore of England that could only be reached by boat.

The house seemed like it was standing on it's last foot, made of wood that seemed aged and rotten. Web cracks were on all windows while some of them didn't even have glass in them, they were simply boarded up as if it's last tenant didn't want to bother with repairs. A layer of dust had already settled on every inch of the house, so much so in fact, that both Harry and Dorea combined were only able to clear two upstairs bedrooms, one for Dudley and one for Vernon and Petunia.

As for Harry and her? They were delegated into sleep with thin fabrics on the ground floor without any beds, at all. The only thing that prevented Rea from calling authorities on her relatives was the most likely inability to arrival at the small speck of rock that the house was on as there was a raging storm outside with lightning and all.

The raging storm all around both her and Harry put a damper on them, more so when this was their birthday, usually it would involve much less chores to do and maybe a slightly bigger dinner, even if Drusleys were bullies it didn't mean that they had no good bones in their bodies, but now with this out of the way house the best Rea could do for her twin, her sweet lovable twin, was to draw the birthday cake on the dusty floors. The clean lines contrasting well against the pile-up of dust inside the house making it easy to distinguish as they waited upon the end of the day, the time both of them had been born.

"Happy birthday, Rea." said Harry, a sweet smile adorning his face accenting the bright green eyes of his that danced with joy no matter the circumstances.

"Happy birthday, Harry." she could feel his smile affecting her, her lips pulling up into a grin as they lowered their heads a little and blew at her dust art. The image of their imaginary cake blew away and as if it was the signal for things to start a heavy sound echoed throughout the house, coming from the doors as if someone was banging upon them harshly.

The sound was so loud that both Rea and her twin jerked at the sound, their heads snapping towards the door as Dorea heard the mad scramble of her uncle from upstairs.

It wasn't long before the sound repeated itself over and over. Dorea quickly realized the potential unknown danger and urged her brother to move away from the doors, something which with he complied unsurprisingly easily.

The interval became shorter with each repeat as if whatever was doing the ruckus was slowly becoming impatient. Rea looked on as the slowly increasing in speed pounding obviously affected the worn doors, if the sounds it was starting to emit under the strain were anything to go by and they had finally given when their uncle was finally able to descend the stairs, clothed in thick clothes to gain protection from the outside weather and a double-rifle in hand.

The doors fell comically rather than the lock giving out first, it was both it and the hinges, and the doors fell inwards onto the dusty floor revealing the silhouette behind it.

The man, if one could call him that, was tall, so tall in fact that he had to bend forward a little to get through the doorstep, his hair dark and wild with a very impressive beard. His whole body screamed bulkiness and his clothes were made to last rather than be fashionably. An umbrella in one hand and a white package in another. His beady black eyes scanned the room he had entered without an invitation before they settled upon the spot where Rhea and Harry were hiding in, as they weren't sure if whatever was out there and was doing such noises had good intentions.

The giant took a step forward but stopped when Vernon moved towards him, his rifle already aimed at the intruder.

"What are you doing here! This is our house! Leave!" screamed Vernon, his face turning red, Rhea wasn't sure if it was from the weight of the rifle or nervousness due to the situation.

"Well, there was a problem with getting a letter to yah, so I had volunteered to get it for yah." said the giant, he took a step forward closing the distance between him and uncle Vernon to a point where he could easily grab the rifle.

"We don't want any bloody letters! Now leave us alone!" roared her uncle, the nightmare of the post seemed to loom heavy over him as his face visibly darkened at the reminder.

"But teh letters ain't fer yah! It is an invitation for a school! The headmaster o' which is teh great Albus Dumbledore! Yeh knew it would come." the giant exclaimed, his face even hidden by the massive beard he was sporting seemed surprised at the denial of such opportunity.

"We don't bloody care! You can take your freakish letters and give it back to that freakish headmaster of yours, they won't be attending your bloody freakish school!" Vernon spat out.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because when the giant heard Vernon talking badly about the headmaster his face darkened in turn and he took a threatening step forward before placing one of his massive hands upon the double pump action rifle.

"Albus Dumbledore is a great man! I won't have ye talking bad abou' him with me here!" he said punctuating his statement by bending the rifle for it's nozzle to be upwards.

Rhea was surprised, which was an understatement of what she felt and she could feel herself gaping, she wouldn't for the life of her miss such an supernatural event but she was certain that Harry would have been just as dumbstruck as her if she were to turn her head away from such a comical sight. Vernon, it seemed, was just as startled by the turn of events as her because the rifle fire and a hole was made on the ceiling of the ground floor. Startled by the shot and the futility of it, her uncle leg go of the rifle in favour of making some distance between him and the giant of a man and huddling with his family, said family of course didn't include her and Harry. The giant then nodded at the only male adult in a room as if satisfied with the point he made and let go of the rifle allowing it to clatter uselessly on the floor before refocusing on where the twins watched the whole debacle and didn't move an inch even as the overly large man was but a few steps away.

"Wha' are yeh doing on teh floor, Harry? Come, come it's cold." said a giant, a smile hidden behind the beard that could be seen from the slight twitch of it before he turned around and walked towards the fireplace and pointed his umbrella at it.

Dorea felt herself instinctively moving along with Harry as she wasn't about to make him face this giant alone but was nonetheless surprised as streams of fire left the tip of the umbrella and the fire started burning the wet logs inside the fireplace casting a friendly light all around the dreary ground floor.

The giant then left the parcel he had with him and sat down on the only sofa in the room, the wooden construct creaking under the massive weight as his eyes followed Harry as he took a seat on one of the seats in front of the sofa, Rhea sitting right next to him.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, a tad weary of the answer, not that Dorea could blame her twin the things seemed to spiral out of control for the past weeks in a never ending spiral.

"Me? I am the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, Ruberus Hagrid, but ya know all about Hogwarts, don't ya Harry?" said Hagrid beaming at Harry.

"No sir. Sorry sir, I've never heard of it." her twin said guiltily.

"What ya mean, ya never heard of it. Didn't they tell yah stories of your parents?" asked the giant back blankly.

"My parents sir? I was told that my father was a drunk and my mother an addict and that they died in a car crash." asked Harry questioningly, Rheas face too looked interested in what was told, she was always told that their parents were no-good drunks and addicts and while she didn't believe it overly much, seeing as most things Drusleys say to them were meant to hurt them, she would still have liked a confirmation.

"Drunks? Lily and James!? What drunks! They were both heroes, brilliant people! They didn't die in a car crash, that's for sure, they died protecting you!" Hagrid bellowed mortified at what they had been told.

"What do you mean, they died protecting him?" interjected Rhea, not liking the fact that the large man seemed to totally ignore her as if she was unimportant compared to her brother, she wasn't jealous but at the same time it felt rather off putting to be treated in this way.

The beady eyes of a large man finally left the lanky frame of her brother and connected with her eyes for a moment before the large man flinched from the sight as if hurt, and started to focus on her with a weary look on his face as if facing a potential threat.

"Who are y-yeh?" Asked Hagrid, stuttering slightly at her.

"Dorea, Dorea Potter, you know the twin of Harry Potter?" she said exasperated, thinking that she understood why he didn't connect the two before but still felt slightly hurt that she had to remind people that she was related to her brother, it wasn't her fault that she had a case of albinism, she thought with a frown on the face.

The man looked at her for a moment before recognition seemed to flash past his eyes and he started to talk too low for her to understand him.

"Yah see, there was a war, and yer parents were one of the good guys. The problem with that was that yer parents were targets and the' had to hide but the leader of the bad guys found out where they had hidden themselves and killed both of them before he tried to do the same to Harry but instead of killing him, the bad guy died." Hagrid said, as if it explained everything and didn't bring up even more questions.

Like, how could Harry survive an attack when he should have been around two years old and instead the bad guy had died, what kind of weapon was he using, a faulty pistol?

"Err, what kind of war are you talking about, I didn't hear anything of the sort happening in Britain and I'm pretty sure it would've been all over the news." asked Dorea.

"Yeh wouldn't have heard about it in the muggle world. Teh war was in the magical Britain. Yeh know all about magic, don't yeh?" He asked for confirmation, but seeing the blank looks on the twins faces he sighed deeply and explained himself.

"Yeh don't know? Yer a wizard, Harry! And an invitation to attend Hogwarts had been given, just like yeh father and mother had attended once they had turned eleven." he said, taking out an envelope that was eerily familiar, Rhea quickly placed it as the copy of the letters that seemed to drive her uncle mad and quickly wondered if perhaps the one behind them was the rough looking giant man in front of her.

He gave the letter to Harry and her twin quickly opened it, his eyes growing wide with each line read and soon Rhea couldn't keep herself contained and rushed from her chair to see what was written on it that made her twin so surprised.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

A school for magic, wow Dorea wouldn't have thought of that. But as quick as her surprise lasted, it changed when she realized that only Harry was getting the letter instead of both of them.

"What about me?" asked Rhea, garnering attention of everyone inside.

"What about yeh?" asked Hagrid back, his puzzlement clear by the scrunching of his face.

"Do I get a letter too? I mean, we are twins and all, do I get to be a witch too?" Dorea asked, hope clear in her voice, only to be shattered moments later.

"There ain't a letter for yeh. That means yeh a squib." he said with a pitying glance at her that caused her heart to clench painfully.

"A squib?" she asked, her voice wavering a little.

"Yer a child of a wizard and a witch, ye should've been a witch but since yeh can't use magic but can see it unlike muggles, then that makes yeh a squib. Born to family of wizards with no magic of yeh own." he said.

"Are you sure this letter is for me? I mean, I'm nothing special, I'm Harry, just Harry." asked her twin and Rhea's heart only clenched even more as she realized what he was doing. He was trying to underplay whatever the chance he got to make her feel better, just like he did during school for Dudley, but that he was using the same tactic at her that he would've normally used on their mean relatives made her more sad then cheer her up.

"I'm sure yer a wizard. Didn't strange things happen to yeh? When you were very sad or angry?" asked Hagrid.

Rhea thought back on times when she was with her twin and realized that those weird things usually happened when he was, indeed, high on emotions. Another things she realized and finally completely understood was that weird things had never happened to her when she was alone, only when Harry was with her. Unlike her who had no magic to call on, Harry's responded to her emotions accordingly.

"Stop! Stop! The boy will not be going to that freaky school! We won't allow it!" Thundered Vernon, causing Hagrid to look behind him where the Drusleys hid from him.

"What do yeh mean, yeh won't allow it? His parents signed him up just as he was born and they have paid the whole seven year tuition!" barked Hagrid but it seemed the large man from Hogwarts didn't scare their uncle anymore as he pointed at the larger man and took a threatening step forward that didn't seem to do it's intended job.

"We tried our best to keep the freakish things away from them! We won't have you polluting our good work and help him with his freakish magic!" snapped Vernon.

"You knew about magic? What about my parents? Did you know that they died protecting me?" asked Harry, his voice low but carrying across the ground floor.

"Of course we knew all about it. Just like my sister. Precious Lily that could do no fault. Our parents were so happy when she received the letter but I was the only one that saw the truth. That she was the freak. Our parents started to pay her all the attention because she was their special little Lily and she needed all the help she could get. Well she got everything and then she died in that bloody freakish world. Good riddance." spat Petunia, distaste clear on her face.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you tell me they had died in a car accident!" asked Harry, his emotions running high, and with his feelings so did the wind pick up a little.

"We tried our best to make you perfectly normal. Tried saving you from the freakishness, at least one of you seemed to get it." Vernon said, casting a glance at Rhea that made her try and disappear into the background.

"Yes, we don't care that the boy has his tuition paid, we are his guardians and no barmy headmasters will be able to do anything about it. So take your freakish letter and tell your freakish Dumbledore that the boy won't be attending." said her aunt scathingly but it seemed that they forgot what happened before as Hagrid stood up with an ominous creak and turn towards them, fury etched on his features.

"I tell yeh! Albus Dumbledore is a great man! The leader of light and some muggle won't be talking about about him in my presence!" he said and he looked around the room to see if they got it and his eyes spotted their cousin Dudley, still in his pajamas, that opened the package that Hagrid brought with him.

A quick flick of the umbrella and their cousin now sported a pigs tail on his backside causing both her and Harry to burst into a weak laugh, while their relatives screeched and fussed about it.

"Yer look like a pig, so it was fitted yer get a tail to make it work." he said proudly.

"Mr. Hagrid, was that magic?" asked Harry with wonder, making Hagrid turn to him with widened eyes and respond fast.

"Yah, But can yah not talk about it to others, I'm not suppose teh use any magic, yah see." Hagrid said, to which Harry only nodded.

Hagrid then took the package from it's place and handed it to Harry. A quick peek and Rhea was even more saddened. It was a birthday cake but instead for both of them, it was addressed only for Harry, like she didn't exist.

Looking around the room she realized with a slowly sinking dread and realization that Harry was going away to that school and she won't be attending with him, instead she would be stuck, alone, with the Drusleys all the while knowing that her twin would be learning spells and magic that she would never will be able to use.

At that moment, her look towards her aunt changed form anger and hate to pity, she now understood how she must've felt. Left behind by her sister, knowing of the fantastical world out there but never being able to interact with it. It was no wonder that Petunia had become so bitter.

Rhea could only hope that such a thing wouldn't happen to her.

/

Getting out of her uncle's car along with Harry, his trunk and the cage that held his mail owl, Dorea thought of how the things proceeded from that fateful stormy night.

The next day Hagrid took Harry to the wizarding alley. At first Harry wanted to invite her but in the end Rhea said that she didn't want to see what kind of mysteries are hidden there, they would only make her more and more sad and she knew it.

So in the end only Harry went with Hagrid and came back with a trunk full of things. Textbooks for first years with charms that would levitate things, of beasts that are common knowledge in the world of magic, history books of wars that were hidden from the mundane side of the world. He had also brought with him a wand that he was informed to be a brother wand of the man who had killed their parents and a snowy owl that had black tips on it's wings.

The few days that were before September first, the day that Harry would leave for a boarding school in Scotland made the Drusley house at Privet Drive strained.

Harry was happy that he could leave the house due to their relatives and their pettiness, and a tad sad that he had to leave Rhea behind. In the end he had promised her that he would write whenever he could and talk about his Drusley free life.

Dudley, the young walrus that he was, had no tact whatsoever, something that wasn't surprising, at all. He had to be rushed to a hospital because of the magically created pig's tail on his behind and was milking the situation for as much as it allowed and more, god knows how he will function in society once he becomes an adult. A good thing that came out of the whole debacle for Rhea and Harry was that their cousin became weary of magic due to what had happened to him and he tried his hardest to make as much distance as possible whenever in the same room and the usual Potter hunting was taken off the roster of activities for the day.

Their aunt and uncle, on the other hand, became much different to the two of them. They started to treat Harry like one would a leper and tried their hardest not to have anything to do with him than it was necessary. Dorea on the other hand experienced something akin to a grudging familial love.

Her aunt and uncle became civil towards her once it was revealed that unlike her parents and brother, she didn't possess the gift of magic wielding. She no longer had to take up a ridiculous amount of chores, she still had some of them but at least she had some time for herself. Rhea wasn't sure how she felt about their change in attitude, on one hand she no longer had such a rough time as before and with her brother away at the boarding school, Dorea was certain that she alone would have to do what they both did together, on the other hand the whole thing felt like a large pity gift. A second rate reward that was given to her only because she couldn't get first place.

It was maddening.

She felt her eyes water as she looked on her twin, Harry, someone that would always be with her, through thick and thin. It didn't matter what problems assaulted one of them, the other would be there to console the other. She realized with a weight on her chest that she no longer would be able to talk to her brother when things got bad, she would be stuck here in their suburban house of normality with only her relatives and no friends to speak of, she had to thank Dudley's Potter hunting and the vicious rumors of aunt Petunia that made everyone shy away from her, while her twin was going on something akin to an adventure.

Life was unfair, something that she had learned a long time ago.

"Take care, Harry. I know you will do well once you start trying. This won't be the same school as the one we shared with Dudley, you don't need to be worse than others, so study well and don't slack off. Some people would kill for such a chance." she said, her sight watery from tears that threatened to spill with a shaky grin as she pulled her twin into a hug.

"Yeah, I'll try my best. You need to take care of yourself too. Drusleys seemed to be more tame than usually but be careful. I'll write once something interesting happens, tell you how the school looks like and maybe if I make some friends." Harry said, his voice was a little wobble from the painful separation.

"Take care, brother." she said, pulling herself off Harry as she watched as he slowly entered the king's cross station, lost in the sea of people.

Rhea took one last look to see if perhaps she could still make out Harry before coming back to the car and driving back to Privet Drive.

The drive itself was a little long but she had so much on her mind that it didn't bother her as much and they quickly entered the parking spot by the driveway.

She quickly left the car and went upstairs to their new bedroom, a room that before the fateful stormy night was Dudley's second bedroom where he kept all his toy, now it was hers but she didn't have the strength to do anything important or fun. The goodbyes themselves took more out of Rhea than she imagined, so with a sigh she threw herself at the bed and blankly stared at the white ceiling, thinking of the future and what it will bring her.

She knew that while the magical world was most likely fantastical, it would be much better if she didn't interact with it as much. The inability to use magic seemed like a crucial piece of evidence that she would never properly mesh with the society hidden behind magical barriers.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do later in her life, she just turned eleven for god's sake and she shouldn't have to think about such things but now that she knew that there was such a great world out there, most other things in life would look mundane and boring for her now.

Her musing were cut short when a sound entered her ears and a game-like notification appeared in front of her, startling her badly.

 **Ding!**

 **'System has been successfully integrated.**

 **Proceed to a tutorial by thinking 'Tutorial'.'**

"What the f-?!"

 **What do you think?**

 **The Gamer side of the story will slowly start from the next chapter for those who came specifically for it.**

 **Both negative and positive reviews are welcome. :)**


	2. Tutorial

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews people have given to this story's first chapter. I have to admit that I am one of those people that start to read stories once they have at least 60k+ words in most instances and I wasn't expecting much, if any reviews before then. Hopefully you have enjoyed reading the story so far, this is the second chapter.**

 **People commented about two things in the last chapter that I feel I can easily explain about. It was my mistake with Dorea not having talked enough, that is something that I apologize and maybe I will come back to it later but not now. The idea that I had at the time was that people usually go in two ways, maybe even three if you count Harry and his go-with-it style, when the world around them seems to be falling down, either they break down and deny anything that is spoken to them or they become withdrawn. I thought that the whole reveal of magic and fantasy in the world coupled with someone telling Rhea that she can't learn about this fantastical side of the world is something that I count as the world falling apart, we are talking about an eleven year old.**

 **The second thing is the lack of resistance towards the separation between the twins and the lack of resistance from Dorea, this I won't talk much about but suffice it to say that there is a plot abound.**

 **I changed which crossovers the story is part of as some might have realized. The Harry Potter/Naruto crossover is still on for those who came specifically for it but it won't come too fast. Read the chapter if you want to know why it was changed to this specific pairing.**

 **Have fun reading everyone! :D**

Chapter: 2

Rhea looked on at the screen that seemed to pop up from nothingness, not really know what was happening to her.

The screen itself looked like one would find from typical rpgs, a blue background, black edges with speech inside coloured in black as well.

Her quick freak out ended easier than other's would have panicked but considering the world changing revelations she was bombarded on such a short notice, she quickly felt herself burning out and could only look at, the yet another, mystical thing that shouldn't be happening.

Rpg gamer like screens just don't appear to people, unless one is mentally ill. But considering the evidence of other things that are as mystical as the speech box in front of her such as dragons, unicorns, wands, and magic really are real, then it wasn't a stretch that there are more things that she didn't know about.

She thought for a moment the possibility of this strange occurrence to be harmful to her but Dorea quickly discarded that notion. If this thing was really there to do her harm, then there are easier ways to do so then whatever this was.

One of the major motivators for her to interact with the screen was the small chance that maybe she too would be able to use some sort of magic.

With that in mind she thought 'Tutorial' and watched as the screen seemed to shift, becoming longer with more text inside, before she read the new information inside.

 **[Welcome!**

 **You have been chosen to become a gamer, this is a chance that many would kill for, we are not kidding.**

 **The system would like to apologize to you. The gamer system should've been available to you once you have turned seven but due certain complications and accidents on your part, we had to tweak the system in a way that allows you to use it to your full ability.**

 **Your gamer system has been connected through time and space to a game 'YGGDRASIL', become stronger in the game to affect your real life.**

 **Every listed below will increase the things you will be able to use outside the game.**

 **The powers will be as follows:**

 **Lv0 – [Game On]- Allows you to play YGGDRASIL when the user sleeps. Can be activated for instant sleep.**

 **Lv10-[True Skin]- Allows the user to gain their race/class/skills for a time, the more you use it, the longer you can stay with your gamer powers.**

 **Lv40-[Box From Beyond]- Allows the user to use item box which is the inventory.**

 **Lv60-[Exchange]-Allows the user to trade money for cash items in the game.**

 **Lv80-[Worldly Alteration]-Allows the user to use specializes alteration tools from the game.**

 **Lv90-[Reality Shift]-Any beings killed by the gamer outside the game will generate in-game loot.**

 **Lv100-[Mortal Shackles]- Allows the user to push past the limits of the game, any limit breaks will be only available outside the game. The limit imposed by the game will be obeyed. As the gamer will have no guidelines to proceed by, any sort of increase that does not align with the game will have to be gained and ventured by the gamer.**

 **We will jump right into your true gamer powers once you have an overview of the game you will be joining.**

 **To proceed to introduction about YGGDRASIL, think 'Next']**

Dorea read through the screen, taking every word seriously, knowing that this will change everything and she needed to be prepared.

She didn't know what to think of the delay as well as the change in the skill that was supposed to be with her since she was younger. Rhea wasn't sure how the original gamer system worked but given that she didn't have the original to compare it with the new version, she couldn't be sure if it was better or worse that she didn't have it.

Not that it mattered at the end of the day. She wouldn't be able to change her 'ability' even if she knew what the original specs were like and Rhea liked the idea that the original ability was customized and modified to fit her person rather than be a generic power. Dorea was happy that the ability is only hers and no one else s.

The skills on the other hand... those were nice. At least the system didn't give her mysterious answers such as, you will know in time, or, you are not strong enough yet. She felt that while the limitations of the system itself that she will be gaming with her gamer powers were there, it was much nicer than plunging oneself into the unknown.

The slowly increasing level of things she will be able to do as she proceeds forward within the game was another thing that made Rhea happy. The idea that she would have to work, no matter how much, for the rewards appealed to her greatly. Sure, she could've gained lots of power instantly or have every kind of crutch available but it would have been a rather bleak life.

Thinking of how the game affected the reality and that in later levels would affect more than her but also the world around her, made Dorea realize just how powerful this so called 'system' was. To interfere with one being and change them accordingly was one thing but messing with every being that the gamer interacted with in the later levels was something that no many would be able to boast about.

She took a moment to write down the information available, feeling much better afterwards before she continued, the screen changed once again, the words inside the game screen flickering once, twice, before they changed completely.

 **[YGGDRASIL is a game that will be your guide, your path forward.**

 **It is, then, imperative that you understand as much as people who will be playing alongside you in it.**

 **The very moment the tutorial finishes of your gamer powers, you will be connected through time and space into the game that will start the moment you finish. This is both to give you some semblance of a chance that you have at fulfilling your greatest potential due to the fact that while you are connected to the game. It is possible that the game itself will be cancelled in it's own time and your quick route to power will become that much harder.**

 **The maximum level of any character in YGGDRASIL is 100. there is no ifs or buts. Any character that has more than 100 levels is a BOSS, an NPC.**

 **If you do not know what an NPC is then let us enlighten you. Non-player characters, or NPCs, are beings inside the games that do not have a player behind them. Their actions are controlled through their programming and background stories.**

 **What is unique however about the leveling system, or even YGGDRASIL itself, is the sheer amount of options and things to do with them.**

 **Unlike regular leveling system, where one levels either abilities themselves or the role of a character is already seared into it's being upon it's creation, the YGGDRASIL class system makes for both a frustration and an adventure in one.**

 **There are more than two thousand basic classes to choose from, not to mention the unique ones that can be earned through their tree of progress or quests that are achieved in-game.**

 **Each class has the most of fifteen levels in them. Some classes will have one level in them while others may have ten. Either way, the amount of classes that you will gain won't be small and different combinations of them will bring about different results.**

 **Some classes will require players to complete a quest-chain, others would need a foundation class, for example one can only learn the class of 'Master of Death' if they have 'Necromancer' Class. Other classes have level restrictions added to them and will only be obtainable if the correct classes are already mastered by the player.**

 **When one thinks of classes inside YGGDRASIL, they think of two things, regular classes like one would a job inside other games and racial classes which just as they sound matter to the race of your character.**

 **Do not think that the matter of races is as light as levels within YGGDRASIL for while monster-like races that you will be able to play with come with much higher basic stats than those of human-like races, there are distinct penalties to them.**

 **To explain it is plain simple. There truly are three congregations of races that a player can choose from.**

 **Humanoid Races- include elves, dwarves, humans, and etc.. they are weakest in their basic stats and do not have any sort of racial classes but thanks to that they are able to learn more regular classes than a monster player would. Another point to them is their familiar appearance and most likely positive intentions for you in real world.**

 **Demi-Human Races- include orcs, orges, lizardman. There races are the medium between humanoid and heteromorphic races. They possess some racial classes.**

 **Heteromorphic Races- include Undead, Demons, Slimes, etc. Heteromorphic races have the strongest basic stats that can be even further increased by their racial level. High-class races also possess abilities that are similar to that of monsters. Their racial classes limit the regular classes they are able to gain. Whether it be due to their species' lore, or insufficient amount of levels. Killing heteromorphic races also does not give any sort of penalties that would be given if one were to slay a race from the two other racial brackets. They possess in most cases inhuman appearance and are shunned by majority of population, whether it be in-game or in real world.**

 **Your choice will affect not only how people see you when you wield your true power but also the degree of hostility due to your race's stance in worlds.**

 **Now that we have talked enough about classes and races available, let us talk about YGGDRASIL in general.**

 **The game takes place in nine worlds that are depicted in Norse myths. All of them grand and big. A no small, part of the fun in the game will be exploration of new and unknown before elements that will unfold as you attempt to adventure through the whole of the game.**

 **The biggest aspect of the game that makes it so unique compared to other games out there and the biggest reason that the system connected to this gaming system is it's flexible system. Customization in most games is rigid, making it impossible to stray away from the creator's original concept. YGGDRASIL on the other hand should ask their users about just where they won't be able to change something. From the very world itself, to weapons that you wield, the armor that you don, to effects that are caused by your skills and even NPCs in their entirety can be mixed and mashed. Changed to the player's satisfaction.**

 **Half of the fun in this game is changing it around to your satisfaction and making things around you so that you find pleasure in it.**

 **Monsters of all races from the humanoid ones to real monsters will roam these lands, preventing players from going further, creating obstacles meant to be cleared.**

 **There is one crucial system within the game which the player should be told beforehand. The alignment system represents how one plays the game. You can increase your alignment which will make it good by doing quests that will help the general non-hostile npcs such as culling dangerous monsters, protecting caravans or even moving letters from one place to another. On the other hand one can accumulate negative alignment points by killing those npcs, working against the known kingdoms. The alignment values go from -500 to 500 with 0 being neutral. Depending on one's karmic value, specific quests can be unlocked allowing players that wish to be both heroes and villains to have equal oppurtunities, albeit different ones.**

 **Any other questions you have will be either explained to you as you play or given to you by other players.**

 **Now that a small summary of YGGDRASIL is done, there is only one thing that we have to talk about. To proceed to the last part of the tutorial, think 'Achievements and Status Page'.]**

Rhea read through the block of text, undaunted by the size of it, she was only eleven after all, and tried her best to write down all the major points of the game she would soon find herself in.

If the game itself has attachments to the Norse mythology then it would be prudent to at least research it a little, even if the game is very loosely attached to the myths, there still might be some links that will help later on.

Dorea became a little bit more stressed compared to before when the system told her that there is a chance that the game, the game that her power was connected to, might end. It wasn't something that she had thought of before but now that she did, she realized that if it really was like a game, there was a chance that it would end if people stopped playing.

The unseen time limit that she was on only made her wish to become as strong as possible as soon as possible. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that was what the majority of people that will be playing the game with her, the real players, will think. No one would play a game to be weak. It was never fun when almost everything around you can crush you like an insect. It was why people have their own strengths and try their best to make everything in their lives revolve around them.

A person who is great at math would never be successful as a athlete, his life would be filled with failure, without any monetary gain and people finding better athletes then him it wouldn't be long before his own life would be threatened only because he or she wasn't good enough. On the other hand, they could play to their strengths, becoming either a researcher or a teacher. Their pay would be great, their life easy as math had come to them easier. It might not be the thing that they enjoy the most but it made it easy to indulge in things that they love in their spare time.

She didn't really care for the info on games in general, knowing them rather well from all those stories that Dudley felt necessary to preach about during meals as if he was giving a sermon that was given by the Almighty One. While she wasn't afforded the courtesy of a computer for herself, or Harry for that matter, she still knew the basics enough that there shouldn't be much problem about it.

The level cap was somewhat annoying but not bad enough that she couldn't outmaneuver it with work in real life once she reaches that level. For now she will focus wholly on the game, not trying to learn things from the real world, because while it may be easy to learn something new if anything like those classes would come up in the game world and she would find herself with only few levels in a myriad of classes without any real strength, then it would be more than a pity.

Dorea was rather happy at least with the sheer amount of choices given to the players. The games she used to hear about had maybe five tree-skills. Of Warrior, Mage, Priest, Archer, Thief, their trees while much more concise with the way they could be upgraded as you level, would never truly give her much freedom. It was the one thing that had nagged at her, albeit a little without proof either way, that could make her progress too one-sided. While a game would easily provide other players that would help her if she were to choose to become a priest in that case. In the real world, where there are no parties for dungeons or fights between teams of players, there would be no one that could fill that glaring hole.

The different groups of races was the only thing that Rhea truly struggled with. She wasn't sure what to pick. Sure she could be a human, or at least something close to it. But the idea that she could be someone else, something else, burned brightly in her. She wasn't overly fond of her looks either way, due to her red eyes, alabaster skin, and flowing white hair, people would look at her differently, as if she wasn't one of them, as if she was different, an anomaly. Thinking upon that she realized that while it would be very much possible for her to change her looks in game and make her look normal, just like everyone else, to blend in and it wouldn't be that hard. If the boasts of the system about the flexibility of the game were true then maybe it was possible for her to taste a life without any sort of stigma, physical or otherwise.

The heteromorphic race's base stats and their apparent superiority was something that made her reconsider but she quickly squashed that down. While she did care about her own might, the chance at normal life that was dangling infront of her like a sweet bait was just too tempting to her.

That and the negatives that seem rather apparent about non-human races added to the fact that the game itself had to be atleast partial to all races for this game to work seeing as people would most likely stop playing as human-like species if the differences between them were really that badly worked out.

With the decision made, she thought of the karmic system, it was something that she was leery about. She never wanted to be a hero knowing that heroes more times than not have to sacrifice everything dear to them before they do their heroic deed. On the other hand, she felt that being a total demonic entity that slays everything around itself for laughs and giggles was not something she felt necessary. Sure it might be fun, but it wasn't something she spent much of her thoughts throughout her life.

Being completely neutral would never work out, people who say that they are truly in the middle of the spectrum most of the time just make themselves look that way to fool others. People are gray beings, neither completely bad or good, they are shades of gray but they are never pure gray, just as there are no pure black or white beings out there.

That that into account, Rhea leaned more towards being bad than good. While it may make her feel better if she tried to help others for their sake rather than hers, she felt that there was much more rewarding path if she were to go towards a more darker spectrum. After all, while crime is usually punished and those that break laws are brought to justice where they have to pay for their crimes, before they do so almost all villains are usually quite content and rich. Heroes on the other hand if they do not possess any worldly possession before they start helping people out would never live an easy life as they try to help others around them rather than themselves. Rhea needed to only look at herself and her brother and compare them to Drusleys.

While their relatives weren't evil, just spiteful and arrogant, they lived their lives being some bad contently. On the other hand, both Dorea and Harry had to work for Drusleys almost all their lives and they still didn't have a penny to their name.

No, that last thought wasn't truthful. While it was true that both Harry and her didn't have any sort of money to spend right now, it seemed as if their parents left money for them inside some sort of wizarding bank that is run by magical creatures that are depicted in most non-magical stories as mindless beasts, goblins, but while they were allowed to take money for their schooling. Hagrid, who had taken the time to go with Harry to get all his supplies, informed them that the vault that was at the moment available to them can only be used for the magical schooling and because Rhea wasn't invited to the school, she couldn't get any of the money inside. Only once they turned seventeen, the majority age in Wizarding Britain, will they be considered adult and be able to take money from any vaults under their names.

Thinking on it, the rule about the money seemed more than a little convoluted but her mind quickly dismissed that notion, seemingly focusing more on her immediate needs rather than the quirks of Wizards and Witches.

Now that she realized that unlike her first thoughts which were along the lines of only her being inside of the particular game, a solo player game, the YGGDRASIL was in fact with other players, she realized that her sleep schedule will be more than a little convoluted because of it. She won't have much of an advantage over other players that way, seeing as she needed to sleep to access the game which seemed a little redundant. The thing that Dorea could be happy about was cutting down the unnecessary hours of sleep she usually slept during. Now that she could enter the game while sleeping, the eight or so hours everyday could be added to her new supernatural power along with any stray hours that she would be able to cram into her schedule.

Yet for all the note taking, and clinical approach that her thoughts swirled in, Rhea could not say that she wasn't excited about it. Far from it, she could feel her entire frame brimming with energy at the thought of entering a game that judging by the enormous difference between it and the games of '91 was years ahead of it's time. The only thing that she could see becoming a problem was how she would view others ways of entertainment similar to games. If it was that much better than it stood to reason that she would more than likely start comparing it to the games that were on the market. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was something to watch out for. While indulgment would be a good thing, seeing as everything was hanging on this new game, it wouldn't do for her to become obsessed with it to the point that she forsakes her life outside of the game.

She thought of Harry, her twin that had just left for the new boarding school, before her thoughts shifted swiftly once more.

Not wanting to overthink the whole introduction to the game, she quickly thought about the achievements and status page, the blue screen in front of her bleeding into itself before changing once again.

 **[This is the last part of the tutorial. Prepare yourself before you dismiss this screen, for the game will start at the exact same time, for you at least.**

 **Achievements are things you can do both in real life and in-game that will either grant you a boon while playing the game or outside of it.**

 **The things that count as achievements are hidden from your eyes, this is made so that in accordance with the exploration of YGGDRASIL you will focus more on the game than mindlessly pursue the tasks that count towards achievements.**

 **There are many types of achievements, ranging from criminal activity, going into something as mundane as n-th time that you tend to specific plants, ending with heroic deeds. There are as diverse as possible.**

 **Be aware gamer, that while achievements are a good thing, they carry their own consequences with them. For example, due to many people acknowledging you as such, you have unlocked this achievement:**

 **Monster of Privet Drive- You have been called many names throughout your life. Monster, vampire, freak, anomaly. People have felt and saw that there is something different about you.**

 **Reward: You can pick starter Hidden Races, that can only come to Beta Testers and limited edition YGGDRASIL purchases.**

 **Penalty: You can only pick a heteromorphic race.**

 **Just like the achievement above shows, it is not only your actions that can cause an achievement to unlock but also how people perceive you. Be careful how you thread onward as with every action, there is a reaction.**

 **The last thing that we have to talk about is the status page. Status page will be your basic overview of your gamer abilities. It will show your stats, both your gamer character and real body, it will also show any powers, skills, that you have aquired that aren't part of the YGGDRASIL skill system, such as milestone skills and skills gained through achievements.**

 **To call the status page to you, you only need to think about it and it will know that you want it.**

 **Be careful, young gamer, there are more obstacles on your course than you will realize, you won't know of them before they are just in front of you and you are unable to go around them but that is life and what is a gamer power than a crutch to help you get through them all.**

 **But in the end that is all this power is, a crutch. While it will help you and assist you as much as possible, it will in the end fall onto you to get through the dangerous path ahead.**

 **To close the tutorial, just think 'Tutorial End'.]**

Looking at the screen in front of her, Dorea couldn't help but agree with the system. Achievements were really a double-edged sword.

A quick flare of anger came through Dorea, before it left as quickly as it came. She wanted to be angry, very much so. The problem was that the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she couldn't find anything in her past that could count as an achievement. Sure she survived the evil villain that seemed intent on ending the Potters but if the story that was told was true then she was only a spectator in that event and it was harry that could've gained an achievement out of it if he had her power. Her life after that was mundane, so much so in fact that without Drusleys hovering over them, trying their best to find fault with children under their care, bullies that thought them easy targets, and lack of friends, there wasn't much to her life, atleast not enough that it would overwrite the names that she was called around Privet drive as soon as her features changed and bled into what she had now.

With a smile that looked more like a grimace to anyone that looked at it, Dorea realized that it seemed her dream about living a normal life wouldn't be fulfilled easily. She was barred from her dream of normality due to the fact that everything besides her abnormal looks was so average, so... normal.

A giggle escaped her, sounding depressed and dismayed as she realized that it was normality that had barred her from her escape. It was a cruel twist of fate, nothing more, that made her unable to pick any other race than heteromorphic species. Species that were monster like in nature and seemed to count as monsters more than players as far as the general playerbase was concerned. She needed to rethink her character choice. She had initially thought to become a regular human and use the flexible system to make herself in-game seem normal, so that she could easily interact with everyone outside, without them having already formulating a half-finished assumption on her character when they see how she looks but if it was the normality that had kicked her behind, then perhaps it was more prudent to become something more than normal, something abnormal.

Now that she thought about it, she realized that with the amount of choices with the class trees available to her, it was more than possible that there was a shape-shifting skill in either the general or racial classes.

Her lips quirked into a hopeful smile as she realized that maybe not all is lost. Not only was there a chance with in-game abilities and skills but there are probably races that aren't as far away as the system made heteromorphic races be, some of the devils she heard from stories could change into humans and tempt them into selling their souls. Yet, Rhea felt that while her initial plan crumbled even before she could implement first of it's stages, she could still see a slight glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.

The status page didn't seem overly important, but she supposed that she would be able to track her off-game skills along with changes that were limited by the gaming system. She didn't feel like checking it before entering the game. Knowing what will be on it and feeling that looking at her current stats wouldn't change much.

So instead of opening the last feature talked about in tutorial, she took the notes that she wrote along the tutorial and put them on the desk before settling comfortable on the bed, knowing that she will have to sleep while playing and it wouldn't be the best idea to sleep in an uncomfortable position for no reason other than not thinking things through, and waking up sore all over due to the sleeping position.

She closed the tutorial with a thought, before initiating her only skill.

 **[Game On]**

She could feel the effects immidietly, something that was disconcerting as she usually drifted off to sleep, instead the darkness engulfed her entirely in moments, the lucidity of it all making her panic for a moment before she calmed down and inspected what was in front of her.

Inside the total pitch darkness an elaborate YGGDRASIL sign in gold hovered wordlessly for a moment before it was replaced with a screen, the screen while similar with it's colour was different when one compared the style in which the words were written. The YGGDRASIL letters seemed to flow with grace of an accomplished master while her gamer's system's words seemed more as if written by machine, giving a sense of simplicity.

 **New user detected.**

 **Brain waves scanned and recorded.**

 **Do you wish to create your new character?**

 **Y/N**

 **A/N: What do you think? Review to give me your piece of mind, whether it be good or bad.**

 **I have an idea of the general build that I want the MC to have but it is still in the air, so if you have any recommendation that you want to see then please write about them and send it to me. If I like it then it might change.**

 **Updates won't be guaranteed in the ratio of one per week but none the less I will try my best to stick to it.**


	3. Entering The Game

**Author`s note: So thanks for liking, favoring, and reviewing the story. There were two ideas for the same thing on the reviews due to my last question. Thanks for the slime idea but in the end, I liked mine more, sorry. I felt that this chapter was not that great. Something that I will change once I have more writing under my belt.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Entering The Game

Rhea quickly pressed the yes button, not wasting time for something that needed need it. And the darkness around her changed.

 **Please choose your race.**

Rows upon rows of beings were standing in front of her in a line. From simple humans to monsters that would visit ones nightmares. This time, instead of choosing one at random and starting as early as possible, she buckled up for a possibly long stay during this part of character creation.

Swiping her hands from side to side allowed her to scroll through the line and allow for a closer inspection of her choices. Seeing that some of the more human-like races were faded out and gray, she tried to tap on them and a screen popped up in those instances.

 **Race disabled.**

She quickly realized that all the faded out beings were non heteromorphic races and quickly stopped looking at them, knowing that nothing will allow her to choose them due to the achievement penalty.

Looking at the beings that were filled with color made Rhea scrunch her face in slight disgust at some of them, some of the picks that were available were not pleasant to look at. A very pale humanoid with long limbs, spider like fingers and an octopus for a head that were named Brain Eaters made for a rather horrific sight, like something straight out of a horror movie.

As Dorea slowly scrolled through the available races, she quickly realized that it would be much better if she had a vague idea of what she wanted.

Sure, she could easily have a monstrous being as her avatar in the game and outside of it but in the end she wanted to at least have a somewhat humanoid appearance, not only would it feel weird to be something so much different from a human like a slime, she wasn't sure if she would be able to properly move the body, at least in real life. The game had it's own systems that make playing it easier but there are no such things in real life.

Another thing was what she wanted to play as. She could be anything from a warrior, ranger, thief, creator, magician, with how many picks there are in the game due to the peculiar class system, it wouldn't surprise her if one could mix and match and still create a somewhat playable avatar.

Magic was something that people told her that she had no aptitude in, unlike her twin, but with the gamer powers she would be able to overcome that problem. Yet, unlike the very large want to be associated in any way with the magical world and being able to do some sort of magic, at the moment she wasn't as hung up on it as she should have going by her earlier emotions.

A little puzzled with herself, she though about how she felt about many things that had changed in a while and realized with no small amount of dread that her thoughts and feelings about some matters weren't adding up as they should.

She had no idea how it was possible that she just let her twin, her Harry, the one that she had always defended because, unlike her, Harry didn't like to fight back as much. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that something was more than wrong with how things were going. She would've never allowed him to go on a shopping trip with an unknown adult that had just shown up in the middle of the night and threatened her relatives, no matter how foul they were.

The weird mix of detachment and the importance that she placed upon the ability to use magic. It was rather weird that she had only realized this now but the answer had come quicker than expected, causing her to pale with more than a slight amount of fear.

If it was possible to start fires and give her cousin the pig's tail then wasn't it more than possible that there was some sort of magic out there that would mess with one's head. Make one think thoughts that they would have otherwise never considered, do things that one would've never done with their mind intact, and have feelings that went against their own self.

A shiver went down her spine as she realized with a start that it was more than likely that there was someone out there, in the real world, that didn't want her involved with Harry and they had gone into more than dubious measures to make sure it stays that way. More worrying than that though was the niggling thought on the back of her mind that was insidiously whispering in her ear that once she leaves this game, she will be back under that person's control.

A shudder went through her at that, knowing that it was more than likely to be true.

At least she could count her small blessings, the power she was given had at least allowed her to play it without outside interference by anyone, at least for now.

She set aside those problems, Dorea felt that they weren't of immediate concern, not when she could do nothing to mitigate the damage those problems were causing her.

Instead she once again focused on the things that she wanted of her character. Unlike before, in the realy world, she didn't feel about magic as strongly but the desire to be able to use some sort of magical system anyway was still there, just not as prominent.

She moved through the beings in front of her, pausing at some that looked at least humanoid in shape, even if they had weird limbs or just looked inhuman when one looked at them, until she had finally found one.

It was one of the special edition races, those for either people who payed much more than strictly necessary for the game or the beta players who helped create the game.

Unlike most of the heteromorphic races, this one looked more human than most. It looked different than the starting human character only due to it's additions. Small jutting horns on it's head. Sharpened fingers and toes that looked more dangerous than strictly necessary and the tentacles of light flowing out of it's back in the form of two wings, gray in light.

The race name was Nephalem, they were children of angels and demons when they procreated together. Gaining some holy and dark aspects of both races. The nephalem were said to be highly magically inclined which was something that was a big plus to it. It didn't have many weaknesses but on the other hand it also didn't have many bonuses to it.

It was a truly human-like race with untold possibilities.

 **Race Name: Nephalem**

 **Lore: Beings of light and darkness, children condemned by all around them. Walking the line between the good and evil, filled with limitless possibilities.**

 **Racial Traits:**

 **\- Dark Vision**

 **\- X1.5 damage by Positive, Light, Holy**

 **\- X1.5 damage by Negative, Dark, Evil**

 **\- Food, Drink, and Breathing are unnecessary**

 **\- Sick/Sleep Resistance**

 **\- Mind Control Resistance**

Looking at the traits once more, Dorea thought that while not overly game breaking, the traits were elaborate enough in some cases that the negatives were outweighed by the positives. While the extra damage done by the two extremes of the elemental scale was somewhat unfortunate, the lack of need to drink, food, and breathing as well as the resistance against sleeping and sickness was a nice bonus. But all of those combined wasn't something overly impressive one way or the other. The one that was important to her the most was the mind control resistance, something that she needed to have, if only for her peace of mind.

 **Do you wish to choose race: Nephalem?**

 **Y/N**

Dorea quickly chose yes, and another screen entered her vision.

 **Please Enter your character name.**

 **Y/N**

Thinking up the name wasn't that hard for her, she wasn't one to over complicate thing, so instead of creating a very elaborate name for herself, she was satisfied with her nickname.

 **Do you wish to name your character, Rhea?**

 **Y/N**

Confirming once more, she wasn't overly surprised that there was no options to customize her character, as by going with what she learned about the game itself, customization of items, avatar, and surroundings were few of the many points of the game.

The surroundings bled into darkness once more, for a moment, before they were replaced with another sight. A medival looking town with many peopl in it, one might even call it overly populated but once Dorea gave a cursory glance all around her, she realized that only the small minority were the NPCs and those usually stood by some of the buildings, most of the beings that populated the street at the moment were the players.

She shouldn't have been so surprised, but it was still something new to her. There were no DMMORPG in real life, maybe they would be on sale in more than twenty years if the kind of games that she had heard about were popular in her time were any indication.

Another thing, that would have been almost funny if it wasn't just plain sad, was the generic looks that most of the players were sporting. A quick glance to the side showed her no more than four heteromorphic race players in the huge crowd. Not that she could complain herself, Rhea herself wanted to be a normal humanoid, if only the stupid achievement didn't happen. At least it had given her a somewhat decent heteromorphic race out of it, so it wasn't overly bad.

A thought passed through her about wanting to start doing something right away as some people that she could see rushing through the crowds but she quickly stomped all over that idea. She didn't even know if she had any skills/spells/weapons available to her, rushing head long into danger at the moment would have been more than stupid.

So instead she looked at what the system has given her to work with. On the lower right side of her sight she could see a small mini-map that had some sort of sigils around the place, she moved her hand towards it, trying to click it and was pleasantly surprised when it was dragged in the middle of her sight as well as enlarged a little.

The signs all around the mini map had their purpose written right above them in a small script. A blacksmith for a hammer and anvil, a staff for the mage tower, vegetables for the grocer, that sort of thing.

Dorea made a dismissing gesture, impressed and satisfied with the easy to work with interface as the mini map went back to it's right hand corner once more and focused on other details.

Top right corner had a clock on it, judging by how fast it went, it was probably synced with the real world, to make the game more realistic.

Right in the top middle there was a small bar that said, "Town of Beginnings", which made Rhea think that that was where it showed exactly where in the world you were.

The top left corner was on the other hand was filled with more information, the large see through black screen with elaborate golden edges had her in-game name on top, her level which was pitifully low at level 1, two bars, one red, the other green which indicated health and mana respectively. There was also a greyed out circle on the left side of the screen which didn't seem to have anything on it at the moment but Rhea was hoping that it also had some sort of mystery in it.

At the bottom left there was the in game chat which was at the moment flooded with endless chatting of players as they ohh'ed and ahh'ed over the game they had just found themselves in.

Overall the whole thing looked elaborate, even if it seemed to be slightly in the way of her sight but Rhea was positive that given enough time, she would be able to calmly play while ignoring the extra things within her sight.

The only true problem that she had at the moment was the sheer lack of knowledge of opening some sort of system menu.

"System."

She said softly, gaining a few surprised glances from people around her, unfortunately the game wasn't too out there and the expressions seemed to be glued into their default look, but they quickly went back to doing their own thing and Rhea was left standing as her voice command didn't do anything.

"Menu."

Unfortunately, this time it too failed her, the voice option seemed to be more of a chat feature rather than being able to use it to interact with the game system.

Thankfully someone seemed to take pity upon her as they had quickly pointed her in the right direction.

Slightly thanking the inability to express her feeling through her avatar, Rhea poked at the area in the middle of the screen, careful to not touch any of the players around her or indicate any sort of interaction with them.

The screen opened up, see through black background with fancy gold edges all around and within the screen there were couple options.

Status, Party, Guild, Settings, Help, Log Out.

She didn't feel like going through the help, promising herself that she will look at that later, the log out button was for later when she wanted to leave the game itself.

She wasn't just going to log out as soon as she started the game.

Setting was another thing which she promised herself to look at later, once all the hype was done and she was alone, somewhere.

Party and guild was tied with player interaction very closely and not something she would look at the moment. For now she wanted to play solo, see how everything works and maybe once she was comfortable with both the game itself and her gamer powers, she would see about taking the gaming experience up a notch.

That left her with the only one option left, Status.

She clicked on it and wasn't surprised when another, more bulky screen appeared in front of her.

This window had four choices, Status Page, Inventory, Quests, and Skills/Spells.

For now, she went into the status page, but vowed to check the other options as soon as possible. While the general information of her avatar was well and good, knowing that she had means to play the game was just as important.

 **Name: Rhea**

 **Experience: 0**

 **Total Level: 1**

 **Racial Class:**

 **Nephalem(1)**

 **Class:**

 **HP: 5**

 **MP: 10**

 **Phy. Atk: 3**

 **Phy. Def: 5**

 **Mag. Atk: 10**

 **Mag. Def: 10**

 **Resistance: 3**

 **Special Ability: 5**

 **Total: 51**

A quick tap on every part of the status page, showed her more detailed description of just what she was really seeing.

 **Experience- This shows the accumulated experience you gain by completing quests and slaying monsters as well as players alike. Use them to increase levels in your existing classes.**

 **Total Level- This indicates the amount of levels of every class you currently possess. You can only have 100 levels. You need 500 XP to increase your level.**

 **Racial Class- given only to demi-human and heteromorphic races. These classes give special abilities that are locked without specific race and are similar to abilities of monsters.**

 **Nephalem(1)- The basic Nephalem Class, cannot be unlearned. Currently chosen class skills/spells/abilities 0/3.**

 **Class- Classes are jobs that you can learn. Whether they can be learned right away or there is necessary quest or action to be performed to learn them is only due to rarity and usefulness.**

 **HP- those are your current maximum hit points, or commonly known as health points. Once all your health points reach zero, you die. Increase by choosing HP increasing classes or equipment.**

 **MP- your current maximum mana points. Use them to cast skills/spells. Increase by choosing MP increasing classes or equipment.**

 **Phy. Atk- your physical attack, it shows how much damage your baseline does, increase by choosing physical class or equipment which increases said stat.**

 **Phy. Def- your physical defense, it shows how well you can take a blow, increase by choosing specific classes or equipment.**

 **Mag. Atk- indicates your baseline magical attack. Increase the value by choosing magic oriented classes or equipment.**

 **Mag. Def- your magical defense, it shows how magically resistant you are and how much of unfriendly damaging magic you can negate. Increase by choosing classes or equipment.**

 **Resistance- affects how status effects work on you such as sleep, bleed, poison. The better the resistance, the less damage and duration of inflicted effects.**

 **Special Ability- this shows how your special abilities are scaled.**

 **Total- this counts the total amount of your stats.**

There wasn't much in technical terms but at least there was some sort of overview for basics to the status page, which Dorea was grateful for. While it wasn't as good as it could've been, it was infinitely better than groping blindly in the dark. Something that would have happened otherwise.

She then closed the status page and opened up the inventory finding that while there wasn't much inside, there was enough to start.

 **Tattered Robes-Low Class .3kg**

 **Description: Robes tattered and frayed with age. They do not give the wearer much in terms of protection.**

 **+1Phy. Def.**

 **Tattered Pants-Low Class .2kg**

 **Description: Pants of low quality, due to their age they do not give the wearer any protection.**

 **Tattered Boots-Low Class .2kg**

 **Description: Boots that look like they will break apart at any moment.**

 **Trainee Weapon-Low Class 5kg**

 **Description: Trainee weapon that can morph once into the desired starting weapon.**

 **Effect: Morph into a specific trainee weapon.**

 **Coins: 0**

Looking at the things that were inside of her item box, or inventory, Rhea could see just how badly everyone was at the start. Even a beggar would have more than her and just thinking about it made her somewhat tearful.

She quickly put on the items inside of her item box and checked herself out, not really surprising herself with her look.

The descriptions of the items gave them more than enough justice form what she could see. All of the items, bar the trainee weapon that she didn't yet touch were grey dimmed with age, with many frayed cuts of parts sticking out. Hell, her boots had a large hole in them that allowed her to view her character's toes.

Rhea promptly chose to ignore the looks that she was sporting at the moment, knowing that sooner or later she will be able to gain something decent and instead focused on the last item in her inventory that she had yet to touch.

The trainee weapon was sitting inside her item box dutifully and Dorea wasn't one to waste too much time. Picking up the trainee weapon, she was surprised when the gesture made an animation of taking something out from what looked to be a portal of some sort. It was big enough that her hand was comfortably inside of it, even if she wasn't able to feel any of her senses besides sight and sound, and she quickly took out the trainee weapon in question.

The name of the weapon in question was misleading in it's nature, of that Rhea was certain once she had it in her grasp. Instead of any kind of weapon, the item looked like a grey Rubik's cube. Tapping it once, allowed for the list of weapon type's available to her.

There weren't that many. Sword, staff, bow and arrow, dagger, and spear. Thinking for a moment of the pros and cons of each weapon, she quickly came to a conclusion that at least for now, when items do not give any sort of large stat bonuses, it would be much better to pick something versatile for the moment.

Though she wanted to focus on magic along with something else later, a staff would be a bad idea for the moment as it would make it hard to play solo at the beginning before she got the hang of everything.

Bow and arrow would most likely be hard to use. Unlike in most games that she had the pleasure of seeing being played by her cousin, something she had almost never been able to do, there was no sort of target lock system that she could see at the moment, she could be wrong but Rhea wasn't going to be gambling from the beginning.

A dagger had too little in the way of range, something that would be once again hard to get used to, seeing as she had never used any sort of dagger, if one discounts kitchen knives. Perhaps it could be a great weapon in a group when someone would be able to get behind the targeted monster but solo work with it would be for pros and idiots.

That left her with both a sword and a spear. Both of the choices were versatile with their close quarter combat being with larger reach and being a melee weapon.

In the end Rhea chose a sword only because getting to know how to properly use a spear might have taken more than a moment while a sword was rather easy to handle, at least on amateur level.

Choosing the sword option on the trainee sword, the cube was exchanged without fanfare with a dull looking sword of around meter in length. It wasn't a long sword, not by any stretch of the meaning, but it had a much better range than a dagger could have boasted of.

 **Trainee Sword-Low Class 5kg**

 **Description: Trainee sword made of iron, made for over enthusiastic trainees to make sure they don't damage any worthwhile equipment.**

 **+2 Phy. Atk.**

Now that only left her with her skills and spells. She wondered what would be prudent to acquire given her circumstances but quickly dismissed the train of thought, it wouldn't do for her to brood over the choice when she wasn't even she what exactly it was that she could pick.

She quickly dismissed the Trainee Sword pop-up and opened her last status option, her mind already churning out possibilities of her new powers.

/

Meanwhile, on the other Side of England, inside one of the many stone rooms within a magically protected castle, an old man was sitting in his office, contemplating his plans.

Many would have called him too old for the position that he held within those walls as they saw his aged hair and impressive white beard that hung almost to his hips, along with rather bright colored robes that many would call him barmy for.

Yet, the twinkling eyes behind his glasses told a different story. Of calculations and plans so wide and fearsome that many would balk at the extremes he would take for his greater good.

The old man sat upon his chair, that would have looked more in place as a throne of kings, occasionally taking a lemon drop or two, the muggle candies being one of his many vices.

He was writing one of the many forms needed to be done in his capacity as his phoenix familiar sat upon it's perch occasionally warbling a tune that made anyone who heard it's notes happiness and contentment, yet the man's mind wasn't focused on either of those things.

No, the headmaster of the only magical school in England was contemplating the new arrivals to the school of witchcraft and wizardry, among them one in particular. He had plans for the boy, plans that made him spin his webs even before the boy had been born, to ensure peace for his people, no matter the cost.

His preparations were flawless, of that the elderly man was certain, the boy should be malleable, and he would be able to guide the boy to the desired outcome. Yet every time he thought of this, he couldn't help the chill that crept upon his spine as if he was feeling something amiss.

He trusted his instincts more than many would have done. They were one of the many things that had protected him over his long life and the older he got, the more he depended on them as they were honed due to dangerous situations.

There were times when he was content with ignoring the small voice at the back of his head, urging him to deal with threats that it could only perceive but he couldn't even figure out why his instincts were warning him that something was fiddling with his plans, changing their courses and causing them irreparable damage.

Maybe old age was getting to him, it wouldn't be wrong to say that he was well past his prime and sometimes his body wasn't as responsive as it used to. Instincts were a part of him, an irreplaceable part that he will forever cherish but at the moment it was causing him only headache.

So with a skill that only came with age and experience, he dulled his instincts so that instead of a blaring alarm, he could only hear risen whispers of dangers in his head.

He massaged his eyes, weary of the long day that had gone past him, as he forced himself to get to the great hall, where he will welcome the student body for another year of learning magic.

A thought of remorse went through his mind at the things that he will have to do and continue to do so, to preserve the greater good. Even if others will hate him for it, even if they blame him for the things he had done.

Albus Dumbledore will do everything in his power to make sure everyone was safe, no matter the costs.

 **Author`s Note: I should be able to make the next chapter longer with both picking the skills and the start of Rhea`s adventure in YGGDRASIL, any questions you have, I will gladly answer if you ask them.**

 **Ideas and critique are welcome! :3**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Forest of Beginnings

**Author's Note: Phew, okay so I had just finished this weeks' chapter. I had left it for the evening of yesterday but in the end I wasn't feeling too well and had to complete it today, which was the deadline. I will try my best to keep to the schedule I had place upon myself but sometimes things just don't go the way you want them to, so if I miss the deadline by any stretch of time, I will say why.**

 **Moving on, I read through the reviews, the more in-depth visuals of Rhea's avatar is written in this chapter, as one of the reviewers had asked me about it. To those speculating or asking to put her in the Ainz Ooal Gown guild, you can rest easy, yes Rhea will join the famous guild of heteromorphic races, just bear in mind that from what I had seen in both anime and manga, it is still years until the guild is made.**

 **From what I have seen in anime in one of the snippets on YGGDRASIL scenes. Touch Me, the first guild master of our beloved guild, saved Momonga, our Overlord protagonist, at least a year into the game seeing as the paladin like Touch Me already was geared in items he had won in the yearly world tournament, so there is one year here. Then at first it was said that instead of a guild, they had created a group, named Nine's Own Goal, which only then changed into our beloved guild.**

 **Now then, Enjoy!**

Clang!

Slick!

"Haaaugh!" screamed a small green figure as a sword dug into it's flesh and spilled it's green blood.

Rhea looked at the being in front of her, her trainee sword slightly stained by the blood of a goblin that she was dispatching for one of her many quests that she was able to complete within the vicinity of the beginner town.

Looking at the snarling visage of a goblin that looked to be the size of a ten year old child, wearing nothing but a lion cloth. Dorea couldn't help but admire the sheer technology as well as time and effort put into the game.

The realistic sounds of the forest around them that seemed to be housing real trees, despite her knowing deep inside that they were in truth creations of man without any reality to them.

The goblin lunged for her, a sharpened stick in it's hands poised to skewer her on the crude weapon. Instead of blocking or dodging the wooden weapon, Rhea instead chose to use her longer reach and in turn stab the goblin in front of her.

The monster in front of her didn't have enough time to maneuver out of the way and was skewered by the trainee sword, straight through the chest. A red -4 appeared above the beast, ending it's life as it turned grey and lifeless and fell upon the ground.

This was one of the few things that Dorea appreciated about the game. Her avatar instead of having a child's body, which would reflect her true age, was instead standardized by her race and made an adult. At the height of one eighty, with slight curvature only to hint at the female gender, shoulder length hair, ten centimeter horns that could easily be called stubs, golden eyes, along with average features, Rhea's avatar was of an average looks when it came to her race or at least that was how she saw it.

The adult reach was the most helpful addition to her adult bodied avatar.

Sighing slightly, Rhea brought her free hand towards the corpse, allowing the loot tab to open and deposited everything the goblin had dropped into her item box.

While the box itself wasn't limitless, having the limit of holding up to maximum 500 kg of weight inside of it. It would take much longer than an hour since she started playing to fill even a quarter of it.

Quickly checking one of the few quests she had taken upon herself to complete from the town of beginnings, **Quest: Kill the pests** , which asked her to defeat five goblins inside the forests adjacent forest for some gold and seeing the progress bar at 3/5, she proceeded to looking for the next goblin to slay.

As she walked through the forest, she quickly went through the things that she had learned about the game at large. While talking, moving the avatar, and sound were at an impeccable level, there was no sense of touch, taste, or smell at all. A small mercy when Dorea thought about it as she couldn't possibly imagine a game where she felt the resistance of her weapon impaling her enemies or the stench of corpses.

Another thing that, while helpful in it's simplicity, Rhea hoped would change as the monsters in-game gained levels was the A.I. Of monsters. While she didn't hope for any kind of hardcore A.I. that could easily wipe the floor with her, as it would make her gamer powers much harder to properly utilize, she still felt that the difficulty bar was set too low as even with no prior knowledge about using any kind of weapon, she was still able to wipe the floor with goblins without losing health, if she didn't make any kind of large mistakes.

As she walked forward, she spotted another player, of the human races fighting with another level 1 goblin that was pitifully equipped with only a wooden dirk. Unlike her it seemed, the player in question was having a little trouble due to their chosen trainee weapon.

The weapon in question, the bow and arrow set, seemed to have the same problems that she had initially thought it would have. Without any guiding system for their attacks, it was hard for a player to score any kind of blow even in groups, or as they are referred by the system as parties, much less the player who by the looks of it was playing solo.

Seeing that it will take more than a while for either combatant to finish the other off, Rhea turned slightly away from the fight, looking for two more goblins to slay before she moves to another part of the forest where she will be able to complete a quest to slay large spiders. Not only for the money but to also see how the creatures move, something that should be helpful even in higher level areas where they will most likely have much more varied attack patterns computed into them.

Another thing that pleasantly surprised her was in fact the lack of people attacking heteromorphic race players at the moment, it seemed that while there are no penalties for such conduct, for now, everyone was focused more on increasing their level rather than harassing others.

She was certain that after people get bored of the constant grind of work, there will be some who will jump at the idea of bullying a minority within the game.

She finally spotted two goblins, which was rare seeing as it was the first she had ever encountered, and quickly thought if she would be able to take them on. Both of them were level 1, equipped with a single weapon that would most likely do small amounts of damage.

She hesitated for a moment before coming to conclusion that it would be the best if she were to chance it. Even if she died at this point, there wouldn't be much loss for her, seeing as she had yet to level up and from the gossip on the global chat channel, she saw that the most that the death would cost her was a little bit of gold, something that she had little either way, and go back to level 1 at 0% experience.

With that in mind she dash towards her two targets and pointed her free hand towards the closer goblin.

 **[Tier One: Chaos Bolt]**

The spell came to life as it shaved off fifth of her total mana and a bolt of black and white intermingling colors sprung to life and shoot forward hitting the goblin on the shoulder and dealing 12 damage.

Chaos bolt, was a spell that was limited only to races that were born of conflicting elements. In Rhea's case her nephalem race which had both dark element, from it's demonic heritage, and light element, from it's angelic heritage, coursing through her veins. It was a racial tree skill that could be further expanded with classes.

It dealt chaos damage, increasing the damage dealt by 5 points.

The damage system in YGGDRASIL was rather easy to see once you see it in action. It pitted the atk value, whether it be magical or physical, of the attacker against the corresponding defense value of the target of said attack.

The goblin, being a demi-human race, had much stronger basic stats than humans, in this case 3 Mag. Def., which made it's foundation much more solid than a human's. On the other hand, due to goblin having a race class already ingrained into it's system by it's race, couldn't field as many normal classes as human-like races did.

The snarling echoed around the small outcropping of trees Rhea had found herself in, indicating that the goblins were aware of her presence and were already moving in to attack. The only thing that truly made it hard for Dorea to fully immerse herself in the game was the static like faces of her opponent, never changing.

Once both of them were close enough, she activated her second chosen skill for her first level.

 **[Chaos Claw]**

Rhea swept her free hand upwards, targeting the already injured goblin, her fingers leaving behind them the same black and white glow of chaos energy, damaging the goblin by a mix of physical and magical attack for 15 hp, killing it before it could fully engage.

Chaos Claw, being the mix of physical and magical attack, made attackers physical and magical attack value be pitted against both values of the target's defenses. Something that made it's attack much higher, at the cost of more mana.

While Chaos Bolt cost a fifth of the mana in Rhea's pool of resources, the Chaos Claw took twice as much, leaving her with only two fifths of her whole mana pool.

Leaving the already greying and lifeless goblin body on the floor, she focused on the undamaged goblin.

While Rhea could easily cast either her spell or ability once more in a few moments, their cool down being only few seconds long due to them being weak, she felt the need to practice with a weapon, being in close quarters, even if she won't pursue that avenue, she would be able to not flinch once a monster comes up too close for comfort.

Sure there was no sense of touch or smell in the game but in the end if something were to jump into your field of vision suddenly or swing some sort of dangerous object then one couldn't help but flinch away from it, it was a natural response and something that could be mitigated with enough exposure to such stimulus.

The dirk flashed into her view, quickly becoming bigger as it closer the distance between them. Rhea swung her sword sideways redirecting the incoming stick and causing it to miss before punching the goblin in the face with her free hand, causing a bright red -1 to flash for a moment, which she swiftly followed by an upward slash that caused 2 damage before jumping backwards to create some semblance of distance between them.

While she could easily slash with wide arcs that didn't make the sword uncomfortable to use, extreme close quarter combat would make it much harder to use her weapon and she didn't want to rely on her higher than monster stats to win the fight.

The fight continued in the same fashion, Rhea redirecting the wooden dirk before retaliating, it took a minute but finally the creature drew it's last breath and fell lifelessly unto the forest floor, it's body greyed out.

She quickly looted the fallen bodies before pausing for a moment. Unlike before where there were only coins from the corpses, this time she had gotten something more. Now laying innocently in her item box, was an item called **[Minor Data Crystal]** , she knew what it was the moment her eyes were laid upon it.

The data crystals were one of the most important things within the game, something that she had read off of an npc that gave out starter quests, as it had tabs for few of the more common questions a player might have.

Those small seemingly innocent crystals had a great variety of purposes.

One could add effects to items with them, change appearances of anything player owned, or even slightly tweak how one's skills looked.

They were multipurpose and a common drop in their low quality as the quality of crystals themselves was important. A smith cannot make a legendary weapon from crappy materials.

Rhea smiled, even if her avatar couldn't portray it before she activated the last ability that she had learned.

 **[Wings of Nephalem]**

Black and white light tentacles sprouted from her shoulder blades before she quickly took off into the skies.

A jubilant laughter tearing above the forest as she flied towards the first town.

The Wings of Nephalem, while without any sort of positive ability towards flight, were something that she wanted to have the moment she saw this ability.

Who could blame her? The in-game abilities were directly transferred into real abilities in real world and the thought of being able to fly in any sort of way greatly pleased Rhea.

Even without the sense of touch that would allow her to feel the wind upon her skin, the vast picture that the YGGDRASIL painted in her sights was majestic in itself. The forest below her created a shimmering green ocean that contrasted gently with the blue sky and it's pure white clouds as they lazily moved across the sky, the sun shone brightly as it encompassed all under it's gaze.

Rhea was briefly entranced by the picture presented to her but she quickly shook it off and sped towards the main gates of the town of beginnings where the quest giver for the goblin extermination quest was. After doing that, she planned to move towards the other side of the city where the large spiders were nested if the quest lore was anything to go by.

/

A crowd of players swarmed around one of the NPCs as Rhea landed right next to the gate. It wasn't something unusual given that she too had to get inside the cramped circle in order to complete her quest and get both coins and exp.

Pushing past the crowd wasn't an easiest thing Rhea had to do, it took some effort but in the end she had done it and completed her quest.

A burst of triumphant trumpet followed her quest completion, making her pause before she realized that the sound meant that she had leveled up, or atleast was able to increase her level due to her experience being filled up.

Shifting through the menu, she quickly reached her added another level to her **[Nephalem]** racial class. For now there didn't seem much difference between getting a new class or completing her racial class completely.

Then came choosing of 3 skills from the list. There wasn't much at her level, but she quickly found the three that appealed to her and that should work in the long run as her two active attack skills should keep up for at least few levels.

 **[Minor Elemental Resistance]** was a skill that caused any non-pure magical, physical, dark, and light attacks to reduce in damage done to her by 5%. While the decrease wasn't large by any stretch of imagination. It should fare well in later stages when it will be needed.

 **[Minor Mind Control Resistance]** was a skill that could counter mind manipulations below level 20, it wasn't the strongest mind control resistance out there but when she thought of someone messing with her brain right at this moment in reality, Rhea couldn't not choose this skill.

Lastly there was the **[Minor Chaos Mastery]** skill which decreased both the mana usage and the cool down of Chaos based magic and skills. Again like with the elemental resistance, the chaos mastery, while minor, will likely fit well both now and in later stages of the game.

A quick check to her status page showed increase in four attributes. Both Mag. Atk. And Def. Went up by 1, MP went up by 2, and special went by 1.

Confirming the increases provided by the level, she quickly re-summoned her wings with the **[Wings of Nephalem]** skill and flew towards where the large spiders were said to infest.

/

Riding the train towards Hogwarts, Harry was almost content.

Almost being the important word in that sentence.

He wasn't sure what was wrong, besides the rather nasty headache that he was developing over the course of last few weeks.

Maybe it was the sudden shift in his life that he felt he had no control over. Things started to become weird since those letters started to arrive at his uncle's house.

His lips quirked up at the memory of his uncle, puce colored in his indignation and rage as literal swarms of letters, that he later found out were his acceptance letters to Hogwarts, as he tried his best, and failed, to contain the letter storm that had graced his house.

Harry wasn't the least bit surprised that ,when someone added his uncle's stupidity and anger, they moved from their quaint and normal house at Privet Drive to some hole in the middle of nowhere that seemed to haven't been graced with a living presence in at least few years.

The place was worn and old, damp due to it's immediate proximity with large amounts of water, layered with a coat of dust that would make many people cringe at the thought of living there, and two bedrooms that meant both he and his twin had to sleep on the floor. The couch and armchairs, while being a better alternative to comfort, were filled with mold due to the damp air and weren't ideal for long term exposure to living beings.

At least even if he were to sleep on the floor, he wasn't alone in it. Thoughts of his twin, Dorea, brought a smile to him, quickly replaced by a frown coupled with a wince as he felt his headache increase sidetracking him from his train of thought.

It was after the giant of a name, a rather nice ground's keeper named Hagrid, came and talked to him that things started to become weird and uncomfortable.

His twin, his second half in all but the name with how attached they were, started to distance herself once they realized that while he could do magic, Rhea wasn't gifted with it's use. He thought at first that maybe she was sulking due to getting separated but the distance between themselves didn't vanish at all, instead it seemed to slowly but surely increase with time and every time he had tried to talk to Dorea about it, something always happened to derail him from his attempts.

His uncle getting angry for no apparent reason and keeping him from talking to his sister.

Dudley actively started to hunt only him and left Rhea alone, something that was both a blessing and a curse as having Dudley and his gang chasing only after him meant that it was much harder to get away from them than before.

His aunt piling up chores that Dorea usually did with him, together, stating that it would be his sister's duty to do the chores once she was the only one left in the house, one of the few things that Harry was genuinely sorry due to how things were turning out.

The dull pain that he felt caused him to close his eyes, the light slowly but surely starting to become painful, his mind trying to pick out just why it felt like that before a proverbial light bulb started to shine and he realized the problem, or rather just what was causing the headache.

Every time he thought of his sister in any kind of context, the pain in his head increased slightly in intensity. As if something or someone didn't want him to even think about his twin. The realization worried him greatly, as while he knew what was causing the pain he felt, he didn't know how it happened.

The questions and thoughts of his weird few weeks stalled and their place came the question of why.

Why would someone or something want to make sure that he didn't think of his twin?

Why would someone or something make him feel a slowly increasing headache when he thought of his counter part?

An idea sparked as he mulled over the possibilities and things that happened before, random things and situations that seemed to be pre-programmed to make sure he didn't have any time to question the sudden distance from Dorea.

If those seamlessly ingrained situations were the work of something or someone who wanted them away from each other, then it was possible that something was preventing whatever they had done to him to fully work, seeing as people around him worked towards the goal of make sure Dorea and he don't speak about it, at all.

Perhaps the pain, is in fact, some sort of side-effect due to him resisting whatever was done to him. Thinking about it like that, Harry couldn't help but agree with his own reasoning.

The door to his cabin opened, causing Harry to pause his thoughts.

Looking over the entrance, he could see a boy his age with ginger hair and freckles standing right before the opened doors, fidgetting slightly.

"Hi." squeaked the boy slightly.

"Hello." answered Harry.

"Do you mind if I sit here? There's not much space left in other compartments." asked the ginger boy.

"Sure, no problem." answered Harry, a smile creeping upon his features as he look over the boy that slowly shuffled into the compartment.

His thoughts if the problem that caused him pain shuffled to the back of his mind for a moment, as he focused completely upon the boy that now sat opposite of him as he realized that without Dudley and Drusleys in general, he had a shot at making friends, friends that he could talk with and share time together without anyone talking badly about him behind his back and chasing off his friends.

He promised himself to come back to the problem that plagued him and caused the slowly receding headache as he started to talk to the freckled boy. The possibility of becoming friends with someone his age without his extended family hovering over him and destroying any chance of it happening trumping over the slight fear of machinations done upon his life.

/

Rhea arrived at the indicated spot of the forest where the giant spiders were said to be nested and imminently knew that this was the place that she was looking for.

Unlike where the goblins were before, this part of the forest had webs of spider silk hanging from tree to tree, creating a sea of white and green, intersected with the brown bark and shadows cast by the sun hitting the crowns of the trees.

She dismissed the **[Wings of Nephalem]** and started to walk around the forest, seeing as when she flew overhead the trees, she couldn't make out the monsters within the sea of trees easily and instead opted to only use her mobility skill only when coming to and from the hunting grounds, at least until there aren't many obstacles to her vision from distance or she gains another skill that would allow her to find her targets even with the abysmal vision.

Suddenly, as she walked through the forest, she felt her vision sink forward, she didn't know what happened but her avatar fell to the ground. She quickly maneuvered to stand up as she glanced to her health bar and noted that it had a chunk of it missing, which meant that something had attacked her.

As she positioned herself to look where she was before, her thoughts were confirmed as a monster that she was going to hunt was standing at her previous spot.

With the body that was the size of a small dog, eight large spindly legs, numerous red eyes that malevolently gazed at her as if she was prey, and hairs that seemed to stick out from any possible spot. The spider caused Rhea to internally shiver that only went unnoticed by the monstrous abomination because the system didn't fully immerse the player into the game.

A small prayer and thank you's went to the creators of the game when she realized that if it really was the fully immerse experience then she would feel as that dog sized monster landed upon her causing her to shiver again.

 **[Tier One: Chaos Bolt]**

The bolt of chaos formed on her outstretched hand as she vowed to finish the fight fast, the overgrown spider not helping Rhea's composure with it's appearance and entrance.

The magic ball was right on the target, making Dorea smirk before it was quickly replaced by a frown. The chaos bolt, instead of hitting it's target, had flown over it and harmlessly splashed against the grass floor. Even as the spider closed in on her, Rhea thought over what happened and quickly came to a conclusion as to why she had missed.

Unlike her previous targets, goblins, the giant spiders were much smaller in height making her aim downwards. Due to the angle at which she cast the spell, as well as the higher than goblin speed of her new opponent, the ball of pure chaos magic harmlessly moved overhead the spider.

Once the spider was close enough, instead of charging at her all the way, it instead lunged upon Rhea. The sudden attack startled her, making her take a step back and swing her trainee sword aimlessly in the general direction of the fast approaching enemy.

The sword hit the incoming missile of a body, causing damage and forcing the spider backwards.

 **[Tier One: Chaos Bolt]**

Thanks to her new skill, **[Minor Chaos Mastery]** her only projectile skill swiftly cooled down and was used in tandem with her new information, instead of aiming straight at the spider, she instead aimed a little in between herself and the target.

Just like predicted, the chaos bolt successfully hit it's target, the A.I. of the monster not dodging the blow, the splash of raw chaos energy dealing massive damage.

Instead of keeping a safe distance, she marched towards the incoming target, hoping to acclimatize her reactions to the jumping spider.

This time, when the monster jumped at her, she didn't flinch instead she hit the target with a downward stroke of her sword, causing the spider to fall down near her instead of bouncing it away. She followed through the sword strike with her single close range attack skill.

 **[Chaos Claw]**

Her free hand raking through the body of the spider, killing it as it became grey and lifeless.

Quick looting followed in which she found that spiders dropped **[Spider Silk]** , most likely material for crafting classes, before she focused on her fight, thinking of what might have been done better and things to expect from giant spiders in the future.

Unlike the goblins with whom Rhea had the first blood advantage against, the spider in question jumped her from one of the many webs that hung throughout the forest, making them have the unexpected attack. Having fought only one spider she couldn't be sure that this was the only place they were coming from and if she had started to stare at the webs spanning the trees only to be ambushed by few spiders that might move along the ground, she would probably cry. Two or three mosnters are still within her capabilities, their A.I. wasn't overly complicated, rather simplistic in fact, but she still didn't have any sort of great equipment or skills and her health was still pitifully low.

Both HP and MP in **YGGDRASIL** was counted times five of what you had as your stat. For Rhea who has HP at five and MP at twelve meant that she had twenty five HP points and sixty MP points respectively.

The small HP pool that her nephalem avatar had, made Rhea a little cautious of any fights with more than one monster, even if they fought simplistically. Sure, she could easily disengage with her **[Wings of Nephalem]** skill if there was no ranged or flying monsters but if there was enough low leveled monsters attacking her then she might not have the time to even use it before she dies.

So instead of over complicating it, Rhea chose to walk around as always, looking forward and sneak attacking any monsters that hadn't had seen her and deal with ambushes just like she had done before.

 **Author's Note: How did you like it? Review it and give me an opinion, I welcome both positive and negative ones. :3**

 **Take care, we will see each other next Friday! Bye!**


	5. Dungeon

**Author's Note: Here we are again! Thanks for reading the story, it makes me want to keep going with it. On another note, I will try to lengthen the chapters as I had realized while writing it that they could be much longer if only I start writing them earlier in the week than usual rather than just before the deadline, something that seems to keep happening all the time. -,-**

 **So here are the answers for some of the questions in reviews and the single private message that I got. For now Dorea is the only one who has access to the game, YGGDRASIL and the gamer system, it might change, it might not, for now at least she it the only one.**

 **Thanks for seeing that I had mucked up a little with the design of the wings, i.e. writing colors of it differently in different chapters, they are gonna be tendrils of light that angels in Diablo III had they will be black and white tendrils of light that make up the wings, at least for now as the looks of an avatar might change along with their racial class upgrades.**

 **A person asked me to describe Rhea's avatar, in-game character, and I said it was average looking. This isn't related to her looks in real life, the game characters in YGGDRASIL start as average looking for their races and it is in their player's hands to customize them to be either beautiful, ugly, or leave them as is. The horns of Nephalem race are 10 cm stubby horns, similar to those in Elfen Lied, due to how they are growing out of Nephalem's head they just look small, I mean if one compared horns on Albedo, from Overlord anime, to those on Lucy, Elfen Lied, then you can see what I mean by small.**

 **Lastly the time line. I will probably do a slight by play year by year, at least for now. I am truly not hundred percent sure how it will go later but for now it will be year by year. We shall see how it goes and go from there. Hopefully I answered most, if not all, of the questions.**

 **Enjoy the read! :3**

Chapter: 5 Dungeon

Jack looked on his party, a tad disgruntled, and cursed that he hadn't been able to convenience at least one more friend of his to play YGGDRASIL.

He remembered, clear as a day, when the first advertisements of the game had come around, he was instantly hooked on them. The idea of the game was inviting and tempting enough that even he, who had stopped playing games for the past three years due to his job, pre-ordered both the game and the head-set for it.

He had also got three of his friends to at least try the game with him, something that proved to be a boon, as Jack had chosen a bow and arrow for his trainee weapon and working alone would have been as hard as it would be long.

Yet for all his foresight, he realized a moment ago that he should've been more adamant on getting his friends, both old and new, to play with him as he was stuck near the entrance of the first small dungeon, looking for another member to reach player party number cap.

He had wanted to keep his party friends only but in the end he grudgingly posted in the chat that he had one spot available as his friends seemed more than a little adamant at making sure they survive the dungeon.

Not that he blamed them for it, it didn't take them long to persuade Jack that going into the first, no matter how small, dungeon was a stupid move when one takes into account the death penalty this early in the game.

While leveling seemed to go fast in the game, something that he approved of seeing as he never liked the never ending grind to enter the end stages of the games he used to play, the penalty reflected the apparent ease of gaining experience by it's cost of five levels.

Seeing as they were only level 5 so far, that would put them at zero experience at level one, something that no one within the group was particularly happy to experience, no matter how great the game seemed at the moment.

When one also takes into account that the game only started less than few hours ago and everyone was trying their best to put themselves above others in the race to grab as many levels and equipment as possible, Jack agreed easily when his friends had asked to find the remaining member of their party from the throng of players.

A slight pinging noise had distracted him from his thoughts as he saw a request to enter his party. A quick look after he had agreed showed the player to be level five named Rhea, he inwardly nodded at that tidbit of information as the level of the was something that he would not budge for.

They might be looking for a party member to enter the dungeon but that is all the more reason for them to carry their own weight. If they were unable to even get to the level necessary to gain the quest that leads to the small dungeon, then it would be best if they stay back near the first town and grind the many repeatable quests that are available there.

"Hello." said the mystery player, Jack for a moment was surprised when the voice party chat, that he set up as the only chat option, had resounded with a crisp and clear voice that clearly was both young and feminine.

"Hi, so the party is here for the dungeon, you do know that right?" asked Lewis, Jack's best friend, not that Jack could blame poor Lewis, there had been already an instance that a new player had just randomly tried to enter their party because it was one of the few user interactive things inside the chat.

"Yes, I have to clear the dungeon for a quest I got in the town." said Rhea.

"Good, good. Then meet us by the entrance, now that we are on the same party you can see our names outlined in blue above our heads, if you didn't know already." said Jack, while the information is easy to find out by oneself or by reading the chat log, it was still something that many solo players didn't know about.

"Cool, thanks for that, hadn't been in a party before. Oh, I can see you already." she said before her avatar had entered their sight.

While at first glance there wasn't anything wrong with the girl's avatar, a more detailed look caused Jack to find something that he was extremely unhappy about.

The small horns that adorned the her head were a dead giveaway towards the race's alignment in the grand scale of things and while Jack wasn't too hung up about the heteromorphic races, he was leery of accepting any people that would enjoy playing as a monster. Sure, he could find some fun by role playing as a hero or even a king but he had to draw a line when his appearance became too alien, more so in this partial dive game.

He didn't even want to think about the possible player killers that had slowly cropped up that seemed intent on killing only the heteromorphic race players and their reaction to his team playing with one.

"Uhh... this is awkward. Listen Rhea, sorry about this but a friend of our had just became level five and we would like to do the dungeon with him. I'm real sorry about that." said Jack, his tone remorseful, something that he had picked up due to his job that involved heavily interacting with customers.

"It's fine. I'll just find another party then. Have fun." said Rhea, though he could hear a slightly disappointed undercurrent to her voice.

Once the extra player left the party, the discussion sprung up.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Lewis, slightly disbelieving.

"I would prefer not to take any chances, at least for now, this early in the game." said Jack, his voice rebuked any attempts to prove him otherwise.

"Well, it's not like there aren't any more parties around, Lewis. I'm sure she will find another soon." said Mark.

"I guess. It still felt like a shitty move." grumbled Lewis.

"I know." admitted Jack.

A quick flick through the system and the request for addition to the team went back on the chat and Jack & co. waited for another applicant. Jack inwardly praying for a human-like raced avatar this time, if only to avoid the rather awkward talk with his friends that will most likely surface if he were to turn another heteromorphic player away.

/

Rhea looked on at the party that had just kicked her out and had to bite back a sigh. The four human-like race avatars that the players in this particular group had made her taste bitter in her mouth.

It seemed that the achievement had done more than a little in regards to screwing her over. Sure the limited races that could only be used by beta testers and premium players were a nice touch but they didn't seem to balance out the cons that she was already experiencing.

Sadly, the group that had just kicked her out wasn't the first one she had tried to enter. In fact this was the third group that sported human races along with demi-human races that had kicked her out once they had seen the horns that her avatar was sporting.

Dorea couldn't honestly say that she was expecting it. She didn't even count on her race being a problem while dungeon crawling with other people. Sure, she had thought that people would start hunting heteromorphic players, both for fun and experience that they would give seeing as the player killer penalty doesn't apply to them, she should've realized the chance that people would distance themselves from parties of inhuman races in fear of being labeled as targets to the Pkers too.

Besides the bitterness, she also felt anger. While she wasn't optimistic in her chances for an easy game, what with being from another time and space and having no friends that started the game that could help her in any shape or form, she still had thought that at least she would've had a chance at the beginning of the game before people started to shift their gears which would cause the Pker's population to swell greatly.

So, instead of grabbing at any party that was looking for players to fill in their missing ranks, Rhea looked around the dungeon's clearing and looked for a group of in-humans that were together. It didn't take her long to spot them, really they in fact were standing out in a way that Rhea wasn't sure if it was in positive or negative light.

Luckily it was a group of four and if her luck was good then they were looking for another player to add to their group.

A brown liquid, slightly animated to move around in place even when the player wasn't moving, the typical slime. A dwarf sized imp, it's skin red with stubs for horns, a lizard's tail and leathery bat wings. The third player obviously chose a rather deformed monster race. Standing at two and a half meter tall, it's skin gray and flaky, it's body made overly bulky with a large maw filled with dagger like teeth and dark holes for eyes. The last player had chosen the horror-like brain eater, pale white skin, it's body two meters in size, it's two legs hunched like that of the rear legs of a dog and yet able to keep it's spindly body upright. It's fingers long and spider like, making them look unnatural and scary and yet it's main feature was it's head. The head of the brain eater, instead of any sort of human like qualities had tentacles dropping from it, two eyes and a maw of needle like teeth that would make many man shudder in real life.

A quick glance at their equipment showed that they too were unable to gain any sort of better weapons or armors of any kind seeing as Rhea could see the tattered clothes and trainee weapons they possessed, bar the slime that Dorea had yet to see how it was able to wield any sort of armor or weapon but she quickly dismissed the thought, most likely the race had it's own unique equipment system. It wouldn't do for one race to be greatly disadvantaged.

She made a beeline towards the group before trying to invite herself in. That action seemed to startle the leader of the group, the slime of the party before her request was accepted.

"Hi, sorry to bother you guys but I was wondering if you wanted to do the dungeon together. It seems people around here don't really like monster players for one reason or another." asked Rhea, quickly before anyone could ask a question.

"Yeah, we were actually waiting for another player to join us, in fact I was about to refresh our request inside the chat. Imagine my surprise that any human or demi-human race player would leave the party once they seen our races." chortled the slime, his voice low and baritone.

"Great, you don't know how much this means to me, I'm Rhea." said Dorea, shooting a happy face emoticon that floated inside a white box by her head that was only seen by the party's players.

"Augustus." introduced the slime.

"Arctucus." said the imp, Rhea would place his age due to his voice at around twenties, it was calm and crisp, right to the point.

"Hi, I'm Venus! You have no idea how nice it is to see a fellow girl in the game!" chirped the brain eater, making Rhea double take at the image gap between the horror flick monster and the bubbly voice on the player behind it.

"Smash." grunted out the large ugly monster, this time Dorea could say with certainty that the voice matched the monster as it had an almost gravely feel to it, as if someone was grinding stones together in it's background.

"Great, now that we are introduced to one another let's enter the dungeon, I'm told that every party gets a separate dungeon once they enter the cave so there shouldn't be any problems for us in regards to other players." said Augustus as they started to move towards the entrance.

"So Rhea, do you have any idea how you want to play and gear your character already or are you making it up as you go?" asked Venus curiously.

"Well... I know that I want to at least somehow specialize in magic but for now I don't have any concrete idea on how to go about it. What about you guys?" answered Rhea.

"Ah! Well brain eaters like my avatar have some interesting bonuses towards intelligence gathering and magic, so I'll probably gear towards something like that." said Venus, her ever-happy tone making Rhea wonder if the positive emotions were ever present with the other girl in the party.

"Slimes are rather resistant to pretty much everything, something that I heard only increases with their racial class upgrades if a player wishes to go down that road. It was because of that, that I had made this character, I wanted to be a tank, you see." answered Augustus.

"I wanted to role play a little, you know how this game is supposed to be highly customizable? Well, I want to go with the demon/devil lore and try to build my imp around that. It seems like a fun idea and what are games if not things that you do for fun?" answered Arctucus.

"Berserker." grunted out the last team member.

/

Quirinus Quirrell sat at the staff table in the great hall, watching as the first years were brought trough the large wooden doors of the castle. The tables of four houses housing the students that were quietly whispering to one another.

If one were to look at Quirinus, they would most likely see a scared and pathetic man. They wouldn't be wrong about that.

He had been average in school, his grades just enough to pass his exams before he had taken to teaching the Muggle Studies class, content to spend his days inside the castle that contained so many of his dreams as a child studying here before they were mercilessly crushed by reality of the Wizarding World.

But even if people can't see it, things had changed for the now professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts. Just last year, he had taken a sabbatical away from school, even it's halls, glided with dreams of past, slowly became monotone and he had wanted a change of scenery.

So he traveled the world, first going to Albania where he found his new master.

Just thinking of his strong master caused a shiver of slight fear to tingle down his back as Lord Voldemort was a great and powerful wizard, a dark one but still a great and powerful one. At first his lord and master had thought to use a powerful ritual to gain his body back and continue with his cause but once rumors of a powerful artifact, known as Sorceror's Stone, had surfaced, Lord Voldemort had promptly changed his goal seeing as while the ritual would have given him a body back, it would not be a perfect one unless he uses many expensive and exotic ingredients, something that would cause both him and his master to appear from shadows and that was something his lord didn't wish for.

So instead he had tracked down the stone's location, Quirinus gnashed his teeth behind his scared persona as he recalled that he and his master traveled all around the world chasing the dead ends from gossips about the stone's location only to realize that the stone was inside one of the vaults of the Gringotts bank.

As he was scouting the defenses of the bank, he was also pleasantly surprised that he was able to get within a close proximity to the Boy-Who-Lived, a shudder went through him at the pain and hatred he had felt from his master when Quirinus had shaken hands with the boy and had to stop himself from killing the defenseless obstruction lest he loses the chance at gaining the stone.

He had penetrated, the impenetrable bank, weaving past the goblin enforcers as well as the bank tellers, one never knows what any goblin will do once they realize someone is trying to rob them, he almost got caught at the next obstacle, the mining cart went through a waterfall of truth, a truly marvelous piece of enchantment if only it wasn't in the way. The waterfall, as it's name implies, causes any magic that it's water falls on to become null and void.

He had been just about to reapply the disillusionment charm when another cart sped towards the exit, Quirinus couldn't be sure but he swore that the goblin escorting both Hagrid and Harry bloody Potter smirked at him as he was knocked back in his haste to get away from the rails, you never know with the bloody goblins.

The next set of defenses would have made many interlopers to admit defeat. Enchanted iron doors that could only be opened by a specific goblin, it's magical signature something that is unique to every items in being, enchanted to withstand any damage. The room behind the door sealed shut with no escape but the door.

Quirinus wasn't the least bit ashamed that if he were to be there alone, then in most likely case he would've gave up at that point, disappointing his master. Yet his lord was always with him, guiding him in the dark, whispering the solutions to his problems into his ear.

He moved with purpose, his every move instructed by his lord, his magic strong due to the intent behind his actions. He had entered the room after two hours of continuous wand weaving, his core almost depleted. Yet he knew that if his lord were to be the one who cast the spell, he would not have had as much trouble as him.

Quirinus was an average wizard but an excellent follower.

He entered the cave behind the enchanted doors, both him and his lord awaiting the prize for his strenuous activities, the lighting within forcing him to move into the middle of the room where Quirrell thought the prize would be.

But instead of the stone that he and his lord had come for, Quirrell had found three snarling dragons, they were washed out of their color, most likely due to the darkness that the room provided, numerous scars upon their bodies, their eyes milky without any sight.

Quirinus cursed the bloody goblins, his knuckles white at the tight grip he had over the goblet before he forced himself to relax through the particularly vicious memory as he used all of his magic and advice of his great master to escape, albeit grievously injured, from the bank that seemed intent on taking him down the bloodiest way possible.

He had to resort to drinking unicorn blood, something that when forcefully taken without the consent of the animal cursed it's drinker into a life of pain and unlife. Now he had to regularly prey upon the creatures lest the curse causes him to be unable to move at all as his body withers increasing in pain yet his soul and mind stay in his decaying body.

It was a vicious cycle that seemed to have no end and yet his lord had once more in his infinite wisdom saw to it that he would be rewarded once he give him the stone.

The Philosopher's Stone, the known pinnacle of alchemy, a transmuted artifact that can give eternal life and cure any wound. If only Quirinus give the stone to his master, he was assured that he would be cured for his loyalty of the foul curse that plagued him so.

A lower wizard would have thoughts of taking the stone for himself, thinking that with it he would easily overcome his lord and have all the benefits of the artifact for himself.

But Quinirus was an nothing but an excellent subordinate.

He will serve his master faithfully, to the best of his abilities.

He will gain the stone that was taken from the goblin bank, just minutes before he had entered it, something that still caused him a great deal of hatred and anger, and he will give the stone to his master.

And once his master is fully himself once more, the people of wizarding world will tremble underneath his lord's feet and he will be there standing behind him, enjoying the benefits of his hard work and dedication.

Thinking of the image of his future, once all the work was done, Quirell couldn't help but let a smile break out unto his face.

He couldn't wait.

/

"Rhea! Get the one that escaped!" shouted Augustus, which Rhea found rather unnecessary as she moved her avatar in between the incoming goblin, that unlike it's forest counterpart near the beginner town was clad in a leather armor and had an iron sword in it's grasp rather than with a loincloth and a stick, and the back line of their party that consisted of Venus, the brain eater, and Arctucus, the imp.

Once the goblin was in range, Dorea swung her sword sideways, cleaving into it and followed it by **[Chaos Claw]**. The charging goblin met the attack like a mad berserker but the combined attack of both her sword and skill caused it to stumble back for a few moments, disengaging it from it's reckless charge.

That was when skills and spells flew over her and impacted the goblin in front of her, depleting it's health completely as it turned ash gray and slumped onto the floor.

A quick glance at both Augustus and Smash showed that they had finished dealing with the other armored goblin as well.

"Good job guys. If the mini-map is anything to go by then we will most likely be able to finish the dungeon soon." announced Augustus, getting nods all around.

Rhea gave a quick glance at the slime, or more specifically inside it's body, where it's equipment resided.

Curious of the equipment system for non-humanoid in shape monsters, that while were inhuman in appearance and size, still were able to condone to the regular equipment scheme of head, face, body, three pieces of jewellery apart from one's rings, underclothing, arms, hands, left and right rings, waist, legs and feet.

The slime race instead of those slots that equipment could be put in had slots for forty rings, something that was mind boggling at first but once you realize that slimes as a general rule are very damage resistance, whether it be physical or magical due to their specializations, make the notion of armor much easier to discard. On the other hand rings can have multiple increases to one's basic stats, making them much more flexible in that department.

Augustus had told Rhea when she had asked that unlike everyone from humanoid looking races who started with trainee equipment, he had gained two rings that were select-able in their bonuses and he geared both of them for defense, both magical and physical.

"That's good, I would prefer to finish this dungeon, while the mobs inside are much harder than the ones that players had so far encountered during quests and are nicer to fight against, they are rather annoying to deal with." muttered Arctucus.

While Rhea didn't say anything to that, she too had to agree with the imp of the group. The dungeon that they had fought in, while the first and most likely the easiest of them all still was harder than the fights that she had to fight so far. The goblins ,unlike their barely armed counterparts outside, possessed good enough equipment to stall a single player for a while and their groups consisted from at least two to five monsters within a single group. If the monsters were only in twos or threes then it wouldn't be much of a deal but once there are five enemies then a single mistake can easily topple the shaky party.

She couldn't blame her or others about not being the best at fighting together, this group was made just to deal with the dungeon and hadn't had the chance to play with one another before making it hard for others to predict what the players in the group would do in specific instances which sometimes caused more than a little friction.

Thankfully the dungeon seemed to be soon finished as the next room seemed much more bigger. The stone, that was usually grayish green due to moss and other plants that grew inside the dungeon, this room, or maybe a throne room, was devoid of any plants that would stick in between the stone tiles that littered every inch of the room.

On the other side of the room stood a throne, made from what looked like gold due to it's colour and shine that was given by the torches that hung on the walls. Sitting on the throne was a goblin but unlike it's counterparts that the party had the pleasure of engaging against, this goblin stood at a height of one meter and sixty centimeters, clad in what looked like a plated armor, with a wooden shield and iron sword. The skin that showed through the gaps on the armor was dark green in colour and it's eyes were yellow, eerily glowing due to the lighting of the throne room.

By either side of the throne, stood two goblins that they had the pleasure of facing against, equipped with leather armor and a single sword, their height making them look like children of the overly large goblin rather than it's subordinates.

"So.. how are we gonna do this?" asked Rhea, content to, at least for now, stay far away from the goblin juggernaut on the other side of the room.

"The boss looks rather tough, what with all that armor and the shield, we should go for the old age strategy and kill the not as dangerous armored goblins first and then we can worry about the boss of the dungeon. What do you think?" asked Augustus.

"Well it's not like there is any better way to do this." muttered Venus, her bubbly voice gaining a serious edge.

"Yes, that should work." said Arctucus.

"I'm fine with it." answered Rhea, while Smash grunted in agreement.

"Then we will proceed, I'll distract the overly large goblin for as long as possible but try your best to finish your goblins off as fast as possible, I'm not sure just how long I'll be able to hold on." said Augustus, muttering the last part but everyone heard him and caused them to tense slightly in preparation to finishing off their goblins as fast as possible.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Questions? Complaints?**


End file.
